Phases of the Moon
by Kid Darkness
Summary: When Lavi, an infamous archeologist, stumbled upon a real mummy that looked like the incarnation of God, he didn't know he was in deep trouble; there are darkness around them, closing in. Now fighting against his own identity and time itself, Lavi has to unwrap the many mysteries covering this lost Prince of Egypt, before the chains of fate turn its back to him.
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

**DISCLAIMER: **I am but a humble writer and slave to my imagination. These wonderful characters do not belong to me =D (Now please enjoy the show)_  
_

* * *

_Darkness... He dragged the dizzy boy by the arm tightly as if he was afraid that if he let go of the boy, he'd disappear. The poor boy didn't know where he was or where he was going; only that he had placed total and complete trust on the man who was his friend._

_Left, right, and then left again. They were in a deep dark tomb, concealed deep underground to prevent any unwanted visitors. His friend had dragged him all the way down here in a rush, as the confused boy heard shouts of pain echoed through the dusty chambers emitting from above. Ignoring the cries, the two pressed onwards; till they came to the main chamber where a single large grand sarcophagus lay in wait for its owner. The young boy took one glance at the funeral receptacle and stood speechless. He tried to pull away, but was held fast by his 'friend's death grip._

_"I'm sorry; but this has to be done. Please forgive me," the man spoke in Egyptian, his voice filled with sadness and guilt. The young boy could only struggle in vain. The man pulled his friend into the dead sarcophagus and with the final shred of his conscious before he was put to bed, the boy cried out for the last time of his only treasured friend's betrayal..._

**_*A_**_*****  
_

"Jerk!" The woman cried out before leaving the enlarged tent. Lavi was infamous for both in his field of archeology findings and women. The young intelligent man of 19 worked for the Black Order Company, under the guidance of his mentor, Bookman. He had his own team of specialists tagging along, with a sisterly girl named Lenalee as his assistant. Lavi rubbed his wounded cheek as he shrug off the woman's insult like dust. He was used to one-night stands, and was known to be the most eligible bachelor to ever break the most amounts of women's hearts in a week.

"Morning, Lavi! Got slapped again, huh?" chirped Lenalee, carrying a small tray of food that sent Lavi's stomach grumbling. Lavi shrugged his shoulders to show his 'not caring' face. As Lavi began stuffing his mouth, Lenalee took a seat and pulled out her clipper folder.

"So today we'll be digging around the west area. Maybe we'll find something there besides dust and sand-"Sighed Lenalee. The crew had been digging around for ancient Egyptian artifacts, but came out naught. It felt as if they were missing something, but Lavi couldn't put his finger on it...

Lavi had a sudden urge to try and discover the hidden secrets Egypt had been covering under the thick blanket of sand. He had strange dreams of a dark tomb, of someone calling him from deep inside his heart. In his lucid dream, he discovered something he had been searching this whole time, but every time when he tried finding out what it was, he was snapped awake.

That's why he became an archeologist; To find what he was finding for. But every time when the crew and he found something historical, Lavi was the only one to return home with a heavy heart, for that item was not what he was searching for.

So imagine his surprise when his dreams began to grow stronger when he went to dig in Ancient Egypt. He felt a pull here he cannot ignore, and Lavi was determined to solve his dreamy mystery as soon as possible.

"-Lavi, are you listening to me?!" snapped Lenalee, bringing Lavi back. He broke from his thoughts to see a worried Lenalee, "another dream?"

"Yeah... But I know there's something down here, Lenalee dear. I just need to know what," murmured Lavi. Lenalee sighed, giving a pat on the back on her friend. She was the only one to know about his weird dreams, and promised him that she'd always be there for him as his friend. It was a pity; although Lavi was a womanizer, he was thoughtful and kind. That's why all of the crew members stuck with him from the beginning till now, because there's no one like Lavi: A double-sided coin.

The sun was high up in the painted blue sky, casting a strong ray of heat and light towards the unfortunate people below. Lavi and the others were wearing light clothes, wise enough to bring a hat to protect their head from overheating. After 2 hours of coming up with nothing, Lavi decided to dig further ahead. Lenalee tagged along to look after her leader, shovel and kit ready in hand.

_...Lavi..._Whispered a voice that echoed with the wind, tinkling like soft wind chimes. Lavi turned to enquire Lenalee, who was used to the burning heat.

"Yes, Lenalee? You need anything?" Enquired Lavi. Lenalee only shook her head in reply and continues her excavation. Lavi raised an eyebrow, wondering just who was it that called him.

Just as he was busy digging for some broken down artifacts, a strong gust of wind blew Lavi's hat away. He felt sand rising to meet the wind and saw a surging storm headed to their direction. Lavi's heart gave a lurch as the seemingly small storm reared its ugly head towards them at full strength. It was a sandstorm! Quickly, Lavi pulled Lenalee into action and searched for cover. The storm was over them by now, covering their view of sight and pelting them with hard sand mercilessly. They wouldn't survive this if they don't get under cover soon, so Lavi put in all his effort to bring Lenalee and himself to safety. As if on cue, Lavi glimpsed their salvation in the form of an opening. It yawned its welcome towards the lost archeologists as the two quickly brought itself under its protection. Lenalee heaved a sigh of relief as she was led into the cave, safe from the dangerous sandstorm that nobody expected to arrive.

Lavi gasped with awe as he looked at their surroundings. They were in some sort of hidden tunnel, the stony two walls was crawling with Egyptian markings. Lavi could not read much of the Egyptian language, but he knew carbon dating would send this simple wall back to the early days where Egyptians used to roam the land. He squinted his eyes, wishing that he had brought his torchlight along. As soon as his mind ran that thought, the hanging torches that guided through the tunnel lit up with fire magically as if obeying Lavi's mere command. He was surprised and awestruck at the mysterious writings on the wall; now brighten by the flickering of the red fire.

"_Who so ever answers the siren's call, be ready to sell thy soul for him_," Interpreted Lenalee in a dreamy voice as she decipher the writings on the wall. Lavi was beside himself as his mind wandered in the warning and the dark tunnel leading to God knows where. He was here before... He couldn't put his finger on it, but this scene kept playing in his head... It felt... Almost familiar...

"Lavi, where are you going?" Said Lenalee, seeing Lavi walking ahead of her without saying a word. She tried calling for him, but it seemed that Lavi was sleep-walking. Keeping pace alongside her quiet friend, Lenalee could see Lavi's eyes becoming cloudy and dreamy, as if reliving a dream. Faithfully, she trotted along in the maze, wondering how Lavi had come to know where was he going. Distracted by her confused thoughts, Lenalee did not even feel the ground shift under her feet as she stepped on a platform made to release a spell of ancient magic.

Deep underground, wheels of enormous size began to turn, shifting dust and debris off them. The clanging of heavy-duty chains rose in volume, as the Earth shifted into life. Long seductive twirls of blue energy created by the most powerful of magicians from Ancient times awakened the guardians, granting them immortal life as they began to seek out their targets that had dared intrude their long eternal slumber. They will pay with their lives.

Meanwhile, the two young people entered what seems to be a large underground cavern. An empty throne decorated the room, and there were many doors leading to other mysteries offered up to Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi had snapped out of his dream, admiring the throne room with a sense of wonder and awe.

"Lavi, how'd you know this was here?" Said Lenalee, breaking the admirable silence. Lavi ruffled his head as he cringed inwardly. His mind trying to find out the answers that he seeks.

"Believe me, Lenalee. I don't know also... I just felt, like, I've been here before even though I've never seen this place at all. It's like déjà vu..." Answered Lavi, half to Lenalee and half to himself.

_...Lavi..._there it goes again; the same whispering voice that led Lavi here. He's been hearing the same tinkling young voice more often now, the pull towards his destination becoming stronger every step he took. He couldn't help himself but to answer the calling; his very soul cried out for satisfaction.

Lavi didn't have much time to ponder, for the he felt the dark red earth trembling under his feet. Lenalee saw small stones that were lying on the ground jumping in time, telling the two that something was heading towards them... Lavi looked ahead even though his very thoughts were screaming at him to get away as far as possible.

"RUN!" Lavi screamed, pulling Lenalee into action. Following his instincts, Lavi led the way through larger tunnels, his heart pumping with fear now. For right on their tails thumped the mighty guardians of this ancient tomb; the guardians of death and kingly kings. The Anubis Guardians.

Two giant Anubis Guardians wearing the ancient Egyptian armor and carrying large spears that could slice a normal man into half were chasing the tomb invaders as fast as lightning, and they would not stop until they had spilled their blood onto the walls as a sacrifice to their master who lay a-slumber up ahead. They made no sound, no cry of battle, chasing the now weary archeologists.

"This way!" shouted Lavi, turning into the last corner and entering the tomb's main chamber. They had no time to admire the beautiful artwork laid by the side, nor would they stop to catch their breath. The tomb guardians were hot on their trails, and Lavi knew just what to do to get rid of them. Quickly, but carefully, he broke the glass protecting the royal sarcophagus and opened the door after muttering a silent apology. He did not know what was he doing, but something in his guts is telling him to do it, as if he had no control over his own body. Lenalee was staring at him, her breathing coming out hard and fast.

"What are you doing, Lavi?! You don't know what's in there!" Lenalee hissed. Lavi paid no such attention and blurted out the first thing that came into his mind as he heard the thundering sound of the two guardians growing louder in volume.

"They're chasing us because we invaded their sanctuary. If I can awaken their 'master', maybe he can order them to stop spilling our guts out," Explained Lavi.

The hidden sarcophagus opened its protective cover, allowing the thick air to escape and old dust accumulations to fly out. As expected, Lavi found a mummy wrapped under layers and layers of linen cloth, immobilized and asleep. The loud steps grew louder, the clanging of chains visibly seen at the too-small doorway, granting their trapped victims an extra moment of relief. Their blood-red eyes glowed brightly that sent fear into Lenalee.

Lavi jumped into the burial box and making the dead mummy sit upright, he slapped the corpse on the cheek. Hard. The effect was immediate; the 'corpse' had his free wrapped arms push Lavi back with full strength. The now-awakened mummy was confused, and Lenalee was screaming as the twin Anubis Guardians peeked into their master's chamber with their weapons ready to strike their hearts.

"Look, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep, but could you, like maybe, STOP THEM?!" Lavi shouted, seeing the guardians' weapons plunging forward into the room, their aim falling true.

**"WAIS! AK'EH TOL PIDGEL!"**Bellowed the mummy, voice a clear cut command. Lavi widen his eyes as he heard the voice echoing through the empty tomb. The voice that was both soothing and calming, but not without command and authority. He felt his heart giving a small leap at the familiarity of the voice, but he pushed that thought off as he couldn't think of the possibilities of him meeting a mummy in the past...

Unhesitatingly, the Anubis Guardians stopped their attack one inch away from Lavi and Lenalee's heart cavern and loyally withdraw their weapons. On one knee, they bowed deeply as their master had finally awakened after His long and tiresome sleep.

"Phew, thanks a lot. I thought we were goners by then!" joked Lavi, trying to lighten the now awkward mood. Now that he had awakened the mummy, he did not know what the next step is. The instinct inside his head stopped its chattering, leaving the fate of helpless Lavi into the clutches of this could-be-evil mummy. He leaped back, gathered his footing and was about to quietly leave when he heard the mummy ripping his bandages off like it was burning his skin. Loud breaths were taken in and Lavi could have sworn he was looking at God Himself.

For the ancient dark mummy wrapping uncovered a young boy, probably around the age of 17. His hair is of pure white, untainted by the darkness that loomed around them. Although the boy had his left arm deformed as if it was burned deeply, the deformability only add to the wonder and captivation. But Lavi did not pay any attention to his Godly physical state; he was too busy trying to recollect his running thoughts. He could swear he had seen this young man before, and by looking at him in the flesh right now, Lavi's heart did summersaults. It was like relieving an old memory, buried deep in his mind and core. His very soul called out to the enchanting boy, pulling him without resistance.

There was no other word for it. This boy was perfectly beautiful beyond comprehension.

The confused boy was looking altogether lost. Lavi had to fight the urge to just jump on him and comfort him with all that he had. When their eyes met, Lavi stood paralyzed. Those deep unnatural silver eyes seem to have the ability to look straight into his soul, its surfaces swirled with emotions and unseen power. Then the boy spoke again. Only this time his tone filled with amazement and confusion mixed in with his tranquil voice.

"R-Rabi?"

* * *

_Greetings! My name is Kid Darkness and I hope you like this little chapter, it just came into my mind and I asked myself, "hmm, let's give it a shot!" If you want me to continue with this idea, please review to let me know. It would do me great honour :) Have a great day!_


	2. Chapter 2 Undercover Identity

"R-Rabi? Is that you?" The voice whispered again, sending ripples through the thick air around them. The young boy came out of the sleeping coffin and stood up straight, revealing the mystic costume that he wore so elegantly: the small but study headdress called the Nemes shown itself proudly, and the Shendyt, also known as the royal garment, was made of the finest silk money can buy. Both the Nemes and Shendyt told Lavi one thing: this boy was of royal blood.

Lenalee was admiring the delicate curves of the boy's tattoos on his arms and exposed clear chest. The beautiful drawings on ancient times were painted with red ink, a clear view on the boy's milky skin color. The boy's fair skin color was contrary to the usual brown Egyptians used to have, which struck to her as strange since she knew that most Egyptians tend to spend their time out in the sun. Lenalee was the first to speak up against the dizzy boy/prince.

"He's not Rabi, whoever he is. My name is Lenalee, and this is Lavi. What's yours?"

The young prince blinked out of his musing and for once took a good look around him. As if the staring spell had broken, Lavi took a step back as he recollected his thoughts. There was something that struck Lavi deep inside him when he gazed into those silverish-grey eyes; like it had awoken something in his inner mind. The young boy pulled himself up and gave a polite bow to Lenalee.

"I am Prince Allenthor-Su the 5th, royal son of the Great Pharaoh AhMana'Khe the 2nd," Looking at the lost faces of his new companions, he chuckled inwardly. People always had his name and title confused, so his once-closest friend entitled him a nickname that he will forever carry with him,

"But you may call me Allen, if you wish,"

"H-How the heck can you speak English? I thought Egyptians only knew their mother tongue," Lavi asked, still entrapped in his own world. The Prince called Allen shrug in reply, wearing a confused look.

"Ever since Julius Caesar came to my place, we had the chance to learn the English language.. But I thought you knew that, since you can speak English too. Did Julius teach you as well?"

Lavi stopped his questioning when he heard Prince Allen's words. He knew Julius Caesar? The one and only infamous Roman dictator? Wait.. Wouldn't that also means...

"Pr-Allen, do you know where you are now? I mean, do you know _when _you are right now?" Lavi asked slowly, trying hard not to hear that ringing conclusion he had just made. Prince Allen tilted his head, more buried in his confusion at this strange person's question.

"Why, of course. I'm in Egypt, my Father's home. In answer to your 2nd question, I have no answer. But I assumed I'm still in the 48th half-moon of the 12th West. Why?"

Lavi practically cringed at Allen's answer. He had absolutely no idea what Allen had just said, and turning to face Lenalee, he saw that she too had reached the same conclusion.

"Allen, I don't know how to tell you this... But you've been asleep for a very very VERY long time. We're in the year 2012 now, and Julius Caesar is dead," Lavi tried to break it to the naive boy gently, afraid of the poor boy's reaction.

Allen's eyes wet wide so quickly that his head tumbled over the large weight that was casted onto him. _The year 2012 that was like, what, 50 years ahead? No, more than that. _Allen sat down as he started to mumble. Years.. What had Julius Caesar said about that? One year is equivalent to how many Wests? His mind whirled in confusion. What about his earth father? What about his servants? What had happened to them? All these questions were thrown into Allen's unprepared mind mercilessly, and it left Allen with a major headache.

Lavi had never seen a young noble Prince of Egypt alive before. He also had never seen a young noble Prince, as vulnerable as Allen was showing himself right now. The helplessness and confused look made Lavi take back his words, wishing that he had never come to this cursed place at first. Lavi had wanted to turn away and leave him, but his sleeping instincts that brought him here took this moment to wake up and pushed him to the right direction; towards the sorrowful Prince.

"Allen, you can follow us if you want. It's lonely down here and I think the last feeling you want to feel right now is loneliness," Lavi offered, his hand outstretched for the young Prince to take.

Allen looked at Lavi in shock. Now that he was so close to him, Allen can see the similarity this man held with his old best friend. To the eyes, the smile and right down to the small dimples, every simple thing that Rabi had, now own by Lavi instead. If he could trust Rabi back then, why not he trusts Lavi? _Because he betrayed you in the very end, don't forget! _Shaking his head, Allen got rid of the negative thoughts. Taking a chance on the inevitable, Allen took the welcoming hand and followed out of his death room.

Lavi immediately felt a warm sensational feeling coursing through his veins when his hand came in contact with Allen's. It was as if he was touching God's Hand, and it felt wonderfully familiar. Thinking that he did this before, though he could not remember, Lavi closed his hand around the petite one, encasing it inside his protective cover. Lenalee gleamed as she took note of the slight blush those two had when they held each other's hands, but was wise enough to hold her tongue.

When they passed the Anubis Guardians (which still freaked Lavi out a tad bit), they were stopped by the windy sandstorm that still blew its mighty power through the rock-hard desert. The wind blew, making the sand to swerve with the storm and obstructing Lavi's point of vision. But all that changed when Allen took a small step outside.

The invincible sandstorm bowed down to its knees at his old master's silent command. All was calm, as if there wasn't any storm to begin with. Allen was bemused at the prospect of him still holding power over the land and was grateful that his land had not forsaken him in his time of need. _Unlike a certain person_.

Lavi and Lenalee still stood inside the tomb with their mouth gapping wide open. They had never set eyes on the magic in action that the Ancient Egyptians claimed they acquired. Now that they did, it made them think twice on how powerful and mysterious the Ancient Egyptians were. Suddenly, Lavi heard the flapping of wings coming from behind and turned to see a giant golden globe floating in front of him.

"ARGH! What is that?!" Lavi panicked, backing away at the recent cold contact. The magical floaty-thingy flew towards Allen like an old friend, and it landed onto his shoulders faithfully. Allen laughed lightly at his friend's antics as he caressed the globe lovingly.

"This is Timcampy. Rabi made it for me as my 15th birthday present," Allen mused, reminiscing those great times.

"Who is Rabi you've been talking about? Your father?"

"What, by Horus, no! Rabi was my best friend, my companion, my everything before he-" Allen swallowed his words, not bothering to disguise his disappointment and sadness from the two newcomers. Lavi tasted the tang of jealousy in his tongue and he decided that he hated that taste.

The walk home was heavily quiet. Lavi was deep in his thoughts trying to find out what this Allen had got to do with his vivid dreams and Allen was debating on whether he should be angry or sad that Rabi had abandoned him all alone in this cruel new world without even a single explanation. Lenalee followed behind carefully, not disturbing the two boys' train of thoughts. A smile lifted her long face as she saw the 2 boys unconsciously moved closer to each other, taking comfort on the other's brief but warm contact.

As the trio moved closer to the campsite, Lavi spotted his crew mates with his sharp eyesight. But instead of introducing him as Prince Allen that they had coincidently found in a sandstorm sleeping in a dead sarcophagus and was chased by giant Anubis Guardians (which sounded so much better in Lavi's head), their leader archeologist explained that they had found a lost boy in the desert. This serves the purpose of keeping things under wraps and avoids further questioning.

As Lavi took Allen into his private tent, Bookman stood by in the shadows. He was suspicious at the 'lost boy', and his frown marred his old wise face as he contemplates on this new topic of interest.

"Lavi, pllllllease? Can I pllllease go? I promise I'll be good!" Allen whined, making sure his puppy-dog eyes make contact with Lavi's withering bottle-green eye.

"Alright, alright! We'll go, okay? Stop wearing that face, it's bloody unfair!" Shouted Lavi, all his determination on finishing his paperwork leaving him in the dust. Allen had been bothering him about the current life in Egypt; about how things worked around here now, how his people were living their daily lives, do they still celebrate and worship the Gods and Goddesses as they should be doing. That sort of information. After Lavi had finished feeding Allen's insatiable appetite for the news, the Prince had moved to annoying Lavi into following him around Egypt. At first Lavi was resilient, his head focused on the amounting work that he piled up. But as time goes by, Allen's constant whining and the puppy-dog eyes that should be considered a way of torture, had been drilled into Lavi's head until he could take it no more. Grabbing his coat in one arm and taking the boy's hand in the other, the couple walked through the sands to the nearby town.

"What happened to the Sphinx?! By the great God Osiris, where is its nose?!" Shouted Allen in surprise, looking at the now ancient artifact of the great Egypt. Back then, the Sphinx was in its might and standard, standing proudly and welcoming to the Egyptians. With its nose intact! Now it was only a distant shadow of its former glory. Without its nose! Was he asleep for too long till this happened? Oh how the mighty had fallen!

Lavi had no answer to that outrageous question, since this Sphinx was one of the great unsolved mysteries of the planet. Taking the shocked Allen by the hand, he led him into the busty town square where life in Egypt bustled throughout the hearty day.

Allen was more than glad that at least some things never changed. There were still shop sellers selling their unique trinkets, each tiny stall different from the other. Luckily, Lavi had given Allen a long cloak for him to hide his identity, for he would be dead meat if anyone found out that he had just awakened their long-forgotten Prince. Taking him by the shoulders, he waded through the sea of crowds and making sure that Allen was safe in his side. He didn't know why, but Lavi had a slight paranoia of crowds, and take comfort in having someone he knew besides him. Lavi had a dreaded feeling that they were being followed, but could detect no one. Instinctually, he pulled Allen closer to his side. Allen could feel the protective aura emitting from Lavi and decided to lift his friend's worries away.

By taking him to the wondrous, most gracious, most magnificent, awe-strikingly beautiful Temple of Gods at Luxor. He smiled happily as his most fond memories made there appeared into his mind.

"-Should see the temple, Lavi. It'll the greatest thing you've ever seen! A long time ago, we used that temple to worship the Gods and Goddesses that gave us life and happiness. It was a gigantic temple, and there were prayer rooms, purification rooms, healing rooms," Allen quickly dragged Lavi up the slope, where the same wondrous doors awaited their return,

"-And there's a big fountain in the main garden where we used to play and have fun there and there were-" Impatiently, Allen pushed aside the twin doors, revealing the inside.

What Lavi and Allen saw had taken them by full force. What had been a temple, a pure Godly sanctuary, was now a marketplace for hawkers. Everywhere Lavi looked was people shouting at the top of their lungs, and the sounds of money exchanging echoed through the once hallowed hallways. Innocent animals of different sizes and kinds were lined up in the passage to the dead, and there were plenty of rubbish littered everywhere of the once kept-cleaned floors. This place was no more a safe haven for the faithful and the worshipped. Now a place to breed greed and dark intentions. Lavi could hardly breathe in here; the thick muskiness was suffocating him worse than inside of the tomb.

"Hey! Isn't this supposed to be the Temple of Gods? What are you doing here?!" Lavi bellowed, his anger rising at the sight of people ignoring his pleads. He could do no better here than those slaughtered animals, but he couldn't sit by and allow this to happen. Taking his stride, he pulled the nearby hawker by the collar and looked into his greedy eyes with steel.

"Do you know what you're doing? This is a temple, not a market place! Where is your religion?" Lavi scolded. The hawker cursed him with vulgar words as he pushed Lavi off to continue about his business. Lavi was not one to back down so easily and threaten the man again. The hawker saw red and was about to punch Lavi when a wooden chair was thrown right to his head. The heavy crashing of sounds rang through the busy market, and everyone stopped their workings to see a downed man.

The enraged hawker stood back up with his hackles up high as he shouted his rage out, "Who did that?!"

"I did," Sounded the quiet reply. All eyes were on the hooded boy standing at the doorstep of the once glorious temple. Allen was beside himself when he swallowed the dreadful scene before him. The Sphinx was once his most precious artifact, a once proud emblem to the Egyptian clan. Allen had graciously took that poor version of the Sphinx in stride, but what did not occurred to him is that the Sphinx was only a stepping stone on the new era that Allen was beginning to hate.

The Temple of Gods. It was his birthplace, where he had sent up his prayers to the Gods, where he was first blessed by the Sacred Waters. It was a place that mere mortals can take the chance to communicate with the Gods in heaven. To see such a blessed place fall into the pits of hell... It practically tore Allen's heart into two.

"-Hear me? Hey, I'm talking to you!" The hawker got no reply and stepped forward with a butcher's knife in his hand. Lavi was pushed back when he had tried getting to the now shivering Allen's side. The hawker was one step away from Allen when he heard a silent whisper coming from under the darkened hood.

"What did you say, pipsqueak? Speak up, I can't hear you!" He taunted. The other spectators laughed with glee.

**"Is this how you treat my Father's house?"**Allen's voice a deep resonance that sent chills straight into everyone's spines.

The next thing the tormentor knew, he was thrown aside into the nearby wall. The force pushing him a bone-crushing power he could not think of fighting. The light effect was quickly turning into a heavy one.

It was as if someone had released the Hounds of Hell upon them. Allen was destroying precious goods, releasing trapped animals and throwing unnecessary items out of the temple. He was enraged, his power invoking the rage of Gods high in the heavens. Using his hidden powers granted to him as the Prince of Ancient Egypt, Allen obliterated everything that was considered impure to the Gods' eyes. People began to scream and stumble to the doorway, searching for a route to escape this crazy person. But the doors forbid them to escape the Gods' Fury as their only way to escape slammed shut before them. They were as trapped as the animals they had trapped for slaughter.

**"How dare you defile the Temple of Gods? Who are you to spit on my Father's eyes and dishonor His name?"**Taking off his hood, he revealed his face to his blinded people, his eyes filled with dark wrath. Lavi's blood curled as Allen's voice stood out with the authority not of men, but of Gods.

**"You are nothing but dust and sand to Him! Kneel and beg the Gods for mercy and forgiveness!"**Commanded Allen out of his usual polite character. The people kneeled, afraid of the powerful magician that was speaking for the Gods.

**"There would be no place for the wicked here, only the strong. Come back to the path of righteousness, my people, and do not fear anything,**

**For I am Prince Allenthor-Su!"**

Lavi face-palmed himself. So much for keeping the secret undercover... Lavi kept watched as his object of limitless surprises was showered by praises and happiness. Everyone had turned over a new leaf at that instant, clearing away the burdens and purifying the place to its original image. Lavi laughed aloud, thinking about that intriguing and mysterious Prince.

Meanwhile, deep in the shadows, a figure too obscure for people to see also stood watching the self-proclaimed Prince of Egypt. Unlike Lavi who was laughing at relief and amusement, this figure laughed at his achievement at finally finding his target. As quiet as a mouse, he slid away, wanting to report to his master at this amazing discovery that he had been searching for centuries now.

* * *

_Due to the great amount of response (I LOVE YOU GUYS!WOOOOHHHH!), I'll continue this story, dont'cha worry :) Just a warning, if my History's a bit fuzzy and you go, "hey, this isn't suppose to be there," I want to apologize beforehand. But let me remind you that this is a fanfiction, so I'm obliged to add in weird and crazy stuff in it :P I want to shout out to the ones who motivated me to continue this story:_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

** BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiara Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,  
**

_for all your wonder support and love! Please leave a review before you leave *Allen's puppy-dog eyes* and have a great day =D_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

Once the Temple of Gods was restored to its pristine stage, the people were insisting that their Prince would stay with them. But Lavi had other plans with him then leaving him playing royal-King. When the people were inside the main prayer room showering Horus's state with fresh flowers and mystic incense, Lavi grabbed Allen and made a run for it. He took Allen back to his campsite, not bothering to acknowledge his crew mates.

"What were you thinking? Why'd you go and reveal yourself?!" Scolded Lavi. Allen was surprised that his new friend took him away from his people, and was even more surprised that he'd go asking such preposterous question like that.

"Because I am their Prince, why should I hide?!" Snapped Allen, proud of his identity.

"What if someone there who wanted to kill you? You shouldn't have blurted out loud like that! Times have changed, you should know!"

"What else do you want me to do?" Screamed Allen tired of being undercover. "They were destroying my Father's House; I can't just stand there and not do anything! That's not who I am!"

Lavi inwardly curled. _Wait, his Father? I thought that his father was the Pharaoh, so what is he talking about? _Allen, not getting any answers from Lavi, let out a tired sigh and walked away.

"You don't know who I am, so please don't trouble yourself... Please don't," Repeated Allen. He said those same words to Rabi before, but he hoped that this Lavi wouldn't do the same thing that Rabi did.

Lavi broke off and left the tent to fume his frustrations. Kicking up the sand beneath his feet, he saw the small curtain of floating sand revealing his mentor, Bookman. _Great, more trouble..._

As usual, Bookman's expression was taintless, his eyes speaking of old age and lost memories. Although Lavi didn't enjoy his being this panda's apprentice, he took comfort in the elder's presence and wise words, "I heard of what happened in the Temple of Gods. Is it true? Their Prince Allenthor-Su has returned?"

"Yeah, he's back... But nobody told me that this kid's got some attitude,"

"Look who's talking, stupid apprentice! It's your fault that this happened in the first place!" Whacking Lavi on the head, the elder archeologist peered inside to see the person in question quietly sleeping on Lavi's makeshift bed.

"Do you know who he really is, Panda?" Lavi peeked inside too, his voice a low hum. He got another silent hit in reply before the man took his head out of the entrance. Bookman was wearing a dark face, making Lavi confused as to what made the invincible archeologist worried.

"Truthfully, I too do not know," The Panda confessed. Lavi was taken by surprise. This here was the infamous ancient archeologist that knows the endless secrets and hidden facts of long-forgotten history. To say that he did not have any knowledge whatsoever about this Egyptian Prince, Lavi was aghast.

"Y-You're not serious, right grandpa? There's absolutely no history about him? At all?"

"I need to look further into this matter beforehand. These abodes bad feelings, Lavi. Take caution while you investigate him," Advised Bookman. With a curt nod, Lavi left Bookman to mused some more about this mysterious matter. No history at all about Allen? That's impossible! There's gotta be something somewhere. It can't be that there was no history about him... Or is it that his history wasn't meant to be found? If so, why is it hiding? So many questions tumbled inside Lavi's intelligent mind.

Quietly sitting next to the slumbering prince, Lavi could detect a small smile on his sleeping face. The white hair threatens to cover the perfectly angelic face. Lavi was capturing this serene look in his head, keeping it for further reference. And memory. It would seem that this picture was also in his blurry memory blanks, but he has yet to know how it got there.

Smoothing the silky white hair put off the face, Lavi tucked the wild strand behind his ear, caressing his cheek along the way. His heart yearned for more contact, but Lavi was contended on just sitting beside him and touching his cute cheek. Allen cringed his eyebrows in his sleep as he rubbed against Lavi's palm, feeling the small warmth coming from it.

"..Rabi," Allen whispered dreamily. After a while, Lavi heaved a sigh and letting his hand linger a bit more before releasing the sleeping child's face, he roamed the surroundings. Lavi was deep in his thoughts, and now his heart was also in the complex equation.

The airplane roared slowly before touching down. Allen gasped as he could finally breathe again. When Lavi told him that they were going by airplane, Allen was thinking on the terms a plain transportation that floats on air. He was half-right. This so-called 'airplane' was humongous! It was even bigger than the pyramids! He was as afraid to go inside the 'airplane' as he was scared before entering the tomb. He remembered Lavi's smiling face when he offered his hand towards his shaking self.

"Do you trust me, Allen?" There was that face again, Allen thought. That face he couldn't bear denying. He hated the fact that that face worked on him before by Rabi, and it seems that Lavi took that torturous trait up too. It makes him wonder just how much Lavi had in common with Rabi...

Throughout the journey, Allen was as curious as a newborn baby. He gasped as he found that they were floating on air, making him wonder just how this gigantic heavy bird came to even leave the ground. What part of sorcery is this? They were so high up the sky, Allen wonders if he could see Nut, the Goddess of the sky herself! Brr... And the air! Allen had never felt such coldness before, and it was strange because when the moment came for him to go off board, the heat came slapping him on the face with a vengeance. He just had to ask Lavi later about this era's wonderful magic. True, his magic was behind time, but it was not without power, Allen thought proudly of his heritage.

Lavi smiled to himself as he saw Allen's eyes practically falling off when they came to his private limousine. Allen had been so wary and curious of his new surroundings at the same time, he didn't realize that his hand was holding onto his for companionship. Lavi allowed that little instinct to seep through as he brought Allen by the hand closer to his opened vehicle.

"Lavi, where's the carriage and horses? What's this contraption now?"

"It's called a car, Allen. Like the carriage you used before, this moves to take us from place to place," Lavi answered patiently, like a parent to a child. Allen had been asking so many questions ever since they left the airport; Lavi was beginning to wonder just what kind of technology they had in their time... If they had any! As far as he knows, Ancient Egypt wasn't known for its technology. It was famous due to its advance intelligence in the field of medicine. Heck, who else but the Egyptians can think of a way to wrap a real person with only cloths, stuff him in a sarcophagus, dump him in a sealed tomb and can still survive after a century or two!

The ride home was pleasurable, to say the least. Allen couldn't sit still for a minute, always edging to the side of the car to look outside the see-through mirror. Which Allen thought was ingenious to put mirrors on the windows as protection. Why had he not thought about this before?! It could've saved a lot of pesticide problems back in his home! Lavi admired the twinkling eyes of the excited prince, who was enjoying the new views he had never laid eyes before. Allen wanted to learn more of those giant metallic buildings that seem to radiate the sun's light, and those really weird colorful lights that made even large transportations stop to allow the flow of people cross the road. _And what is this 'handphone' in which they speak of? All I can see is a small thingamabob that you hold near your ear and you can talk to yourself. Why not just talk normally to others, instead of yourself and that weird device that does absolutely nothing._ Allen just could not understand this new and difficult time.

Lavi was amused at Allen's complaints about today people's 'strange' behavior. Never had he thought he'd be the one explaining to the child who is also _not _a child about the difference between a ladies toilet and the men's. He mused on this little assumption that's been bugging him for a while now.

"Allen, out of curiosity, how old are you?" Lavi attracted the restless prince's attention. Allen counted with his fingers at first, earning a slight chuckle from Lavi. Then he calculated mentally as he tried to remember what Julius Caesar had taught him to do when it came to the basic Mathematics. _2 Wests is equivalent to this year, put the 4 top and 3 bottoms…._

"I'd be… 417 years old this year, if I'm not mistaken," Concluded Allen with a triumphant smile on his face, glad that he could finally count properly in his head. _Oh, would Julius Caesar be so pleased with my great achievement! He was so stressful when he was teaching me; he grew all those terrible white hairs! _Lavi sweat-dropped. 417 years old… Allen would be his great great great grandfather! He shivered at that thought. Yes, a child who is definitely not a child!

When they had arrived at his mansion, Allen once again reverted back into his 'lost child' moments. His eyes gazed longingly at the wide passionate green garden, on the different assortments of wild flower bushes growing furiously around the gate that hung around the 3-storey building. Allen was shock with wonder and awe at this new thing. It was not as large as his own palace, but it was as magnificent as that one was! Lavi led the way, followed closely behind trotted the gazing prince.

"Welcome home, Master Lavi," Greeted a friendly tall man at the opened door. The man had short black hair with a long stride of white hair cutting through the middle and his face spoke of kindness and gentleness, contrary to his sharp-looking eyes. Allen felt almost comfortable around him, this man reminded him of his own personal servant back when he had stayed at the palace. The man took his attention to him now, and Allen felt himself being investigated by those eyes alone.

"And who might this young boy be, Master Lavi?" Enquired the butler. Lavi gave him his coat and signaled to Allen to do the same before answering his man-servant, also one of his most trusted friends.

"I told you the 112th time to drop the 'master' honorifics already! Makes me feel as old as Panda himself… This is Prince Allenthor-Su, Krory. He'll be staying here with me for a while. Please make sure he's comfortable here," Answered Lavi, waving a hand to Allen's direction.

"H-Hullo Krory. Pleased to meet you," Smiled Allen warmly. Krory returned the smile with a warm one of his own. They shook hands and Allen felt the security coming from the bearer. If there was someone he could trust to guard him for life, it would be Krory.

"Excuse us, Krory. I've gotta show your new short master his room now," Lavi said.

"I AM NOT SHORT, BAKA!" Lavi got hit by the head by the angry prince, but laughed it off. Leading the way, Krory fell into step with his master. When Allen was out of earshot, Krory pulled him aside.

"Who is this boy, Master Lavi? Isn't he too young for you?"

"Gah, Krory, ssh! He might hear you… And no! He's not just some one-nighters I usually bring home," Lavi quickly denied. Krory hitched an eyebrow up, disbelieving his Casanova of a master's words. He had plenty of time watched his master bring women and men back home and the next morning they would leave with a fuming trail of anger behind. He was so used to the same routine all his 17 years that he had given his service to the young rash master that all these one-nighter' visits were all but a blur to him. But this boy was something else, different from all the others. As soon as he shook hands with him, Krory knew this boy was going to bring a drastic change in his master's wild life. He just didn't know whether that certain change would be for the good, or for the worse…

"He's a friend, Krory. Believe that," Lavi assured his guard. The sincerity in his eyes was a surprise to Krory. He never saw Lavi holding such connection to anyone before, and looking at how deep that connection was, Krory backed off. Maybe the change was good after all…

Allen was bored. He was tired of looking at his bed, which by Amun, was the softest bed he ever slept on! What kind of bird feathers did they stuff in their pillows that made them sink down and yet give them the most comfortable position below his head? But now he was bored and restless. Snaking out like he used to in the early days, Allen crept slowly down the winding stairs. Looking around, Allen fascinated himself with all the new technology and how baffling they came to life at the switch of a 'button', as Lavi called it. Before he knew it, he came across the source of the most delicious smell he ever smelt: The kitchen.

"Gah, who are you?!" Screamed the cook, his hands waving around in the air at the sudden approach of the curious young boy.

"Hullo, my name's Allen, nice to meet you. I'm Lavi's friend," Greeted Allen, looking at the food that the cook had just concocted. The cook let his defenses fall as he saw Allen getting a taste of his special recipe.

"Huh, this tastes great! Reminds me of the food I used to eat back home,"

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Allen. Where does a cutey boy like you came from?"

"Egypt," Answered Allen with a satisfied smile. The cook eyes immediately brighten. Egypt! He had so wanted to try those recipes from that area but he couldn't find any cookbooks at all! The cook insisted that Allen give him some new ways to cook, and Allen laughed. He was glad that someone here had taken a liking of his homeland, so he agreed. Together, the two tackled the kitchen zealously.

Lavi was busy searching for Allen when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. What he saw didn't surprise him the least. He saw Allen having a flour fight with Jeryy, the floors and walls around them puffing with the whiteness and dust. There were footprints and handprints everywhere, showing Lavi where had the two gone wild with the flour war. He laughed when he saw Allen got hit by a handful of flour, making his already white hair turn whiter and his face a picture of snowy white. The huffs of flour made Allen sneezed, causing the flour from his face to spread to his black shirt. The spots of white adding flair into the clothing. At the sound of Lavi's laughter, the two flour opponents stopped their attacks and their face flushed red, contrasting with the whiteness on their bleached faces. Clearing his throat and acting cool, Jeryy apologized and made to clean their mess. Allen chipped in too, feeling the guilt too. When they were done, Jeryy stood by the side with his observing master while they watched as Allen tried to replicate the dish he was dying to try out.

"You do know it's rude to stare at people, right Lavi?~~" Sang Jeryy, making sure Allen didn't hear him. Lavi gulped as he was caught and swallowed his denial.

"Allen's a great kid, Lavi," Said Jeryy, almost kindly. Lavi nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice at the moment, "I hope he's not just one of your other experiments, Lavi. I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Lavi found himself hoping for the same thing too.

Nightfall came as the Ra, the Sun God, bowed to its feet. Stars came a-dancing out in the painted black wings of the sky, as the sleepy atmosphere descends slowly upon the people down below. As everyone fall to their deep slumber they deserve, the young prince of Egypt stayed awake. He could not sleep a wink, turning to and fro on the bed. He wasn't tried at all, being him a night person instead of the day. Every night, when people go to bed, he would stay wide up and his body reacting vigilantly. The night sky brought the nocturnal side of him like no other person in the world, and Allen knew why.

…_.Allen….._

Softly the lingering voice that made Allen's restless spirit fall easily back came ringing quietly into his bedroom. Allen got up straightaway, his mind already on the edge for not seeing Him for so long. Too long… Without a sound, Allen opened the doors to his balcony and watched the deep black sky for the first time. He heard the glittering stars crying out his name with joy as they saw their loved one looking up on them. He saw the gloomy sky brighten up when the one He seeks was there for Him to see right now. He felt the warm yet cold breeze licking his face, the comfort taken from it made Allen's heart jump with happiness at the familiarity of all these things. They belong to him just as much as they belong to Him. The One he was looking forward to seeing again after centuries of deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Lavi was awakening by a bright light, coming from Allen's room. Sneakily, he got up and strode towards the source of the light and peeked into the bedroom. And his heart lurched before stopping his heartbeat.

There, in front of Allen stood the proudest, most royal man he had ever seen. He wore a Shendyt similar to Allen's own, but his was in a whole different level; Glowing in the dark, the piece of royal clothing shine like the stars in heaven even though it was painted as black as the night sky. His muscular arms were shackled with red bands while holding strong a thin staff tied with the key of life symbol Ankh around it. Falling gracefully around his neck was the necklace of Menat belonging to the Goddess Hathor of joy and motherhood. Lavi couldn't believe his eyes when his mind reeled over the fact that an Egyptian God was in Allen's room. He only knew one God who holds the power of the Menat necklace and that was Her glorious son. His soul was screaming the exact same thing: It was the God Khonsu, the great Moon God. _What is He doing here?!_

Allen's heart leaped a thousand times higher like it never been before. After so many moons and Wests, he was finally able to see Him again. Those same loving eyes that told him of infinite wisdom and immortality, molded up perfectly with the power He had under his fingertips. The God spread his arms wide open, wanting to embrace the young child back into His arms again like He did before, wearing the most serene smile that Lavi has ever seen. Allen felt His pride and love flowing through him again, rejuvenating him to life as he saw the God's eyes portraying his own; both of them has been devoid of each other's presence for far too long. Then His voice spoke in volumes, neither here nor there. It was the voice of a God, in the flesh and blood.

"Welcome back, My Precious Son,"

* * *

_Greetings! Hahaha, I think you can now guess why I've named Prince Allenthor-Su.. If you can't, then don't worry, it's just for fun! (Hint: Look at the Gods' names) Okay,picture this: In the middle of your most important trials, you sneak in the new update of a new chapter. When you're almost done to press the 'upload' button, BAM! your dad comes knocking in your room. Shit! You get up from your perfectly good position, thump your butt onto the chair, open the reading book (not caring whether it's upside down) and wear a concentrated look. All in the span of 5 seconds. Hahahaha! So, after some Ninja-sneaks, I get to update this chapter! Yeh! A LARGE bouquet of flowers to these lovely people who's support cannot be compared to anyone else:_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

** BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiara Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,**

**3LittleRedBird3,  
**

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa,  
**

**LaLaPanda9,  
**

**Error(Guest),  
**

**ChiOokamiRyu,  
**

**Magicsinger,  
**

_How shalt I compare thee(s) to a summer's day? *FAIL* Please leave a review for me as a smally present and you have a nice day now! See you on the next chapter ;) PS-If you never heard from me in a week, then it means my dad has caught me in my SuperNinjaSkillsWork and has punished me with MORE work. If that happens, I'll quote Terminator -I'll be back- *locks gun and wears black glasses*  
_


	4. Chapter 4 New Actor

Khonsu, the almighty Moon God, was standing face to face with His only son, Prince Allen. The night sky came from its gloomy state to pure happiness. The cold air of the night became warmer and lighter as the two ancient beings of History finally embraced in each other's welcoming arms.

"Dad, have you been gambling with Thoth again? Don't you lie to me now," Scolded Allen childishly to the God as if a parent has caught his child doing something that he wasn't supposes to do. True to that fact, Khonsu smiled gleefully, his eyes now filled with mischievous intents.

"Auu, is that how you greet your old Father, Allen? I'm hurt.. And after so long I've been watching over you!"

"I was buried a thousand feet underground that whole time! Just what is the meaning of your term 'looking after'?" Allen frazzled loudly, but not disguising the affection he had for the gambling God.

"Now, now, Allen.. You know how much I love you!"

"... You lost the game again, didn't you?"

"H-How could you, my child? Have you not have faith on your own Father?-"

The two reunited family members chatted like ancient old times, the night light shading its warm shadow over them. It has been a long time since Allen laid eyes on one of his fathers, and the very fact that He was standing right here in the flesh was comforting to the confused Prince. He missed His laugh, the way He would try to change the subject from gambling, the deep power He emitted without Him knowing; Everything Allen had come to love about his father.

On the other hand, Lavi was overwhelmed with mixed thoughts. Khonsu, the Almighty Moon God, was Allen's Father? What's going on? Being a God's son was unheard of, but it might have explained Allen's queer behavior during the Temple of Gods episode. _So that was what he meant by His Father's house.. _Lavi crept in a little closer, wanting to learn more to satiate his curiosity. Khonsu's very voice was like a beacon for Lavi's own soul, as if pulling him towards Him like a magnet. Like a lost sheep answering to its shepherd, Lavi walked closer as he heard laughter escaping Allen's amused mouth. Lavi was so entranced by both Khonsu's Godly voice and Allen's pure laughter that he did not watch his steps. And with a loud grunt, Lavi fell to the ground into Allen's room with all the splendor of a famed archeologist.

Immediately, Lavi felt a smooth icy-cold metal making contact with his outstretched neck. He took a daring glance up to see an enraged God staring right below Him, all familiarity of warmth ad fatherly-love evaporated with the clouds. Taking their place in His eyes were red-black fire, unlimited immortality and dark magic all crumbled into one giant source of power. Lavi felt tiny, almost minuscule compared to the God standing above with His glory.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Speak now, mortal, or you shall taste my blade," Khonsu ordered, pressing His blade closer to Lavi's open neck. The giant golden scythe shining splendidly, curving its malicious edge around the mere mortal's lifeline. Lavi caught glimpses of the Language of the Ancient Gods swirling around the bloodthirsty scythe, sealing inside the weapon massive power of proportional size. Lavi swallowed a gulp as he counted his last remaining heartbeats before that deathly weapon decides to cut his soul into half mercilessly.

"Dad, let him go! He's my friend, Lavi! He was the one who woke me up from the tomb!" Allen shouted, coming to Lavi's aid as quick as his Father's reaction towards him. Standing between a God made for war that has more than a protective parental edge and a shaking mortal who didn't know how to breathe, Allen calmed his Father down before He claims it necessary to seal Lavi's life into the very pits of the Underworld. Allen shivered as he remembered the God that guards the Underworld, Osiris. The Prince was pretty sure Lavi would not like spending his eternity listening to the God telling him about how He was chopped up into 14 gruesome parts and was incarnated back again without any shed of blood. Allen shivered at the small memory; he had a bone-shaking time visiting Osiris with his Father back then.

Khonsu snapped out of his 'Father-Radar' and unsheathed His scythe from Lavi's weak point. Allen passed Him a silent thank you before turning to help Lavi breathe again and raised him up from the carpeted ground. Khonsu's eyes returned to its usual self; dark as the night but gentle as the day. Now, Khonsu paid attention to the newcomer that dared to intrude upon His reunion with His son. He looked oddly familiar. If it weren't because He Himself witnessed the death of the assumed mortal, He would've thought that the man standing in front of Him right now was still alive after so many centuries! Khonsu's face melted as He saw how Allen's eyes speak so much more than his word of mouth. He can see the touch of affection in his eye, but dared not propose this hypothesis out loud in case this man was just another so-called traitor. Khonsu had just finished musing about Rabi's unfortunate death when Allen was already standing side-by-side with the gawping Lavi.

"Close your mouth, mortal, lest you find flies playing in them," Khonsu said, chuckling at the mortal's lack of thought. Allen lightly punched his friend's arm, thus snapping Lavi from his dreamy state of mind. Looking at Him closely now, Lavi can swear he's seen this God before. But yet again, every time when he could swear upon his own life that he's seen something that he has never seen before, the thought disappeared from his mind, constantly evading Lavi's prodding.

"Lavi, this is one of my Fathers, Khonsu. Say hi to the gambling God, Lavi," Allen said, also amused at Lavi's paralyzed expression.

"Erm.. Hullo?" Lavi squeaked, not trusting his voice to speak up more. Khonsu laughed at Lavi's inefficient effort to speak, but was used to mortals' first impression about Him already.

"Hahaha, you mortals sure know how to entertain Me! It's so amusing to see them using their mouths to speak as if they're fishes instead!" Khonsu joked. Lavi's eyebrows came together after hearing the God's snide remark about us 'mortals'. Without thinking, he took a brave step forward and took Khonsu off guard.

"Hey, we might be just 'mortals' to you, but we have as much pride as You do! If this is what a God does just to amuse themselves, then I'd rather die now with my honor still intact! Man, You're still the same as last time, Khonsu!" Scolded Lavi with a touch of anger. With the smaller distance between the mortal and the God, Khonsu was able to steal a peek into Lavi's soul using His powers. And he was taken aback at the result. Smirking secretly, the great God Khonsu stepped back from the fiery mortal.

"May I ask about your knowledge that you knew how I acted in the past, Lavi?" Khonsu asked amusingly. Lavi jolted awake, confused of his own words. What had he said?

Chuckling with a serene smile on His face, Khonsu turned to His son, who had been watching silently the fight since it began. He too shared a knowing look with his Father, his mind chewing on Lavi's comeback words. Khonsu tilted his head to the side, observing Lavi putting up a brave front. _Humph, just like before, he dares to stand against Me. Some things never change.  
_  
"My my, Allen dear. What has he done now?"

Allen shrugs his shoulders in reply. If his own Father-who had been awake this whole season- has no knowledge about Rabi, then what was he if he had been asleep the entire time? Khonsu accepted His son's quiet answer with grace. If Allen does now want to talk about this, then He will comply with his wishes. Only Allen could do that to Him. So turning around, Khonsu headed out to the balcony, where the sky was turning bright orange signaling the coming of a new dawn.

"Well, I have a night sky to chase away and a colony of stars to put to sleep now. If you need anything, Allen, just give a shout out and I'll be there," Khonsu embraced Allen one last time, kissing his forehead lovingly. Allen felt his slumbering powers spiked up before returning to its dormant state. Khonsu then went to Lavi, His eyes still scaring Lavi slightly.

"You better get out of there fast, mortal. You do not belong here," Khonsu said cryptically. Lavi felt the threat hanging in the air as his soul curled up into a ball protectively.

"I-I don't understand,"

"Foolish Lavi, I wasn't talking to you," Khonsu said, his soft voice claiming the air again. Khonsu left Lavi in confusion and Allen in stiffening mode with a swift of his cloak. Then all was calm and all was nigh.

When it was time for sunrise to wake everybody up for their sweet nightly slumber, Lavi cringed his eyes shut. Not wanting to get out of bed, he allowed a complaining groan to be released, turning to the darker side of the bed.

Which was taken by none other than Allen himself. Lavi had decided to sleep in with Allen after his Father left, having no intentions of returning to his own room. So the two finally decided to sleep in together, which brings them to this current situation. If Lavi thought Khonsu was amazing, then Allen was captivating.

With Allen in undeniable deep sleep, Lavi could see the smoothness of his slumbering face. The perfectness of his hollowed cheeks and the serenity of his closed eyes. It looked as if Allen could sleep through anything, because nobody would have the ability to wake and disturb such a beautiful creature such as this. Lavi's hand fell on Allen's soft cheek and started to caress it gently. Allen's eyes bundled with the sudden warm weight, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. Lavi continued to graze his hand around Allen's face, smiling softly to himself while admiring the solemn picture.

"Lavi," Allen whispered in his dream. Lavi's heart did flip-flops when he heard his name being spoken. Going closer to him, Lavi placed his arms around the small waist, relishing on the warm and loving contact that came with it. He could feel his heart beating 10x faster now. Maybe there was a chance for him after all.

**You better not even think about 'defiling' him in his sleep, you pervert! **Khonsu's bellowing voice rang loud bells, mentally disabling Lavi's calm state of mind. Lavi backed away quickly, both from shock at the sudden commanding voice in his head and the authority that came for the dark threat. Lavi's striking movements brought Allen from slumber land. After hearing of what his Father did, he laughed out loud and assuring Lavi that He would do no such thing to him. Lavi didn't trust those words and kept his distance for a while.

"Hey Allen, can I ask you something?" Chirped Lavi to Allen in the open park where the two were strolling in. Allen had come to terms about this new era's beautiful scenery that was nature. He was admiring the peaceful view when Lavi broke the silence. Without taking his eyes of the glittering lake before him, Allen gave a short nod.

"You said Khonsu was _one _of your Fathers. What do you mean by that?"

Allen allowed a small smile creep onto his face as he reminisced his past life. Oh, the joy and happiness it had brought him…

"Khonsu was my God father, and Pharaoh AhMana'Khe was my Earthly father. I was born in the midst of the full moon, by the blood of Khonsu and the flesh of AhMana'Khe themselves. Because of the strong bond between God and Pharaoh, I was given life. That's why my hair's unnaturally white; it is to reveal the partnership between God and man,"

"As white as the moon itself…" Lavi mused. Allen threw him a acknowledge nod and continued to gaze at the wonders of the park. Although his hair was a sign of the mutual respect between Khonsu and AhMana'Khe, many people tend to ostracize him for it. Allen shivered inwardly, remembering how the people he was meant to rule over one day looked at him with disgust and fear. The negative feelings thrown at him without remorse, covered underneath those lying smiling masks was the very reason Allen cries at most nights. He was proud of being the son of both God and man, so why couldn't others think the same way? Allen felt a heavy weight upon his shoulders, and he sagged sadly. Lavi, who watched Allen's smile dissolve from his peachy face, quickly thought of an idea to cheer the poor prince up from his melancholy before he mellows in it. Then Lavi saw the perfect solution.

"Stay here, Allen. I'll be right back!" Shouted Lavi, while running towards the direction of the ringing bells that attracted children of all ages to it. The trading of personal items was handed, and Allen gazed on in his moody self. When Lavi came back, he pushed a queer cone-like thing in front of him. Allen blinked, reality hitting him on the face. Slowly taking the strange thing that Lavi had brought back with him, Allen saw Lavi holding another one similar to his.

"It's called ice-cream, Allen. Try it, you'll love it!" Lavi said. Allen tilted his head in the sort of cute way from Lavi's point of view to show his confusion. _He's like a little puppy that doesn't know the world around him._ Not taking his eyes off of him, Lavi calmly showed Allen how to eat an ice-cream. Allen watched intently as Lavi licked the strange brown topping with his tongue. Taking the tip of the so-called ice-cream, Lavi took some of the said topping off. Allen looked back at his own 'ice-cream', not knowing where to start. Deciding to eat how he had always eaten, he took a whole mouthful of the cold ice-cream into his gaping mouth within one gulp.

"UHWAH! MY HEAD HURTS!" Griped Allen, his hand automatically coming up to hold his throbbing head in place. As fast as it had come, the searing head effect slowly fell off. Allen's hearing came back when he heard Lavi's laughter in the air.

"Haha! Allen! You're not supposed to eat the whole thing like that! You'll get what we call brain-freeze!"

"Baka, you could've told me earlier! Ouch, my head feels so numb!" Allen quivered, his mouth in a pout. Lavi reigned in his laughter as he watched the poor boy feeling sad again. Gathering his wits together, Lavi pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Allen's lips that were covered with the melting ice-cream. His voice a loving demeanor, eyes watching Allen's own with small affection.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, it'll go away. Come here, you've got some ice-cream hanging right here," Lavi came closer to Allen, trying to wipe the ice-cream off. Allen felt his face turned redder and hotter as Lavi came closer, his personal space unintentionally invaded. Allen felt himself buried deep into Lavi's bottle-green eyes. Lavi himself locked gazes with the gazing boy, both contended on just drowning themselves into the other's bared soul. The distance between the two decreased, Allen feeling his forehead touching Lavi's. His head was in a mess as his face blushed virgin red. Lavi couldn't begin to think about what was happening; both his heart and soul calling out to Allen's silent call. As their lips brushed against each other, Lavi thought this would be the best moment of his life.

"Hey there, Lavi!" Moment gone.

Lavi and Allen pulled away from each other, their faces now as red as ever. Lavi cursed whoever it was that disturbed their peace. But took back his words when he saw who it was. Walking, no, strutting his style across the park lane with all the glamour he had, nobleman Tyki Mikk winked at some passerby ladies before continuing his journey to the two men. Lavi laughed at his old time best friend when he saw Tyki in his full suit, complete with the hat and quaint white gloves. He had always seen Tyki in a tuxedo, never one to change attire or taste of clothes. No matter whether it's rain or shine, day or night, Tyki was always there for Lavi whenever he needs him, wearing a tuxedo of course. Lavi shook hands with Tyki and embraced the taller male.

"Tyki, long time no see! How's everything?" Lavi asked, wanting to catch up on his noble friend. Tyki groaned in reply.

"The usual, Lavi. It's _so _boring, I could die of boredom! I just wished I could've joined you in your Egyptian expedition,"

"It's alright, Tyki. Join me next time!" Motioning his hand towards Allen, he introduced him to the wondering aristocrat, "This is Allen, my friend. Allen, meet Tyki, the badass of the country,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Allen. Don't listen to Lavi; he's never one to talk with,"

Allen gave a laugh at the complaint and shook hands with Tyki, "Pleasure's all mine, Tyki,"

Tyki returned his attention to Lavi, nudging him in the ribs, "Come on Lavi. Drink's on me after a round in the casino! It's been too long!"

"Sorry pal, but I've gotta go home early tonight. Allen here's not much of a day-person," Lavi smiled secretly, sharing a friendly look with Allen. Tyki wasn't one to take a 'no' for an answer, and continued to pester Lavi till he gave in. According to Allen, Tyki's methods of persuasion included something about this so-called 'just one round' and 'I'll make it worth your while'. Allen thought this strange talk wasn't going anywhere, but by the looks of Lavi's eyes brightening on the words 'drinks on me', it could mean it was good. So the 3 men worked their way into the loud building which Lavi was all too familiar with.

When they arrived at the cards table, Allen instantly hid himself behind Lavi. There were already about 5 people at the table, playing their hand in the game of poker cards. Gruff laughter intoxicated the large dark corner of the hall, as the sound of money clinking filled the round table. At the appearance of Tyki and Lavi, who were the usuals to the casino, greeted them with open arms. Allen cringed as he felt eyes on him, some with greed and others with fear. Lavi felt Allen stiffened, so he held his ground against the army of hard looks coming their way. Tyki felt the tension tightening and decided to do something about it.

"How 'bout a new round, gang? Allen's in, aren't you pal?" The griping string loosens its knot against Allen and the gang immediately returned to their normal self. One of the more friendlier-looking guys sitting there beckoned Allen to join in the game. But Allen shook his head, even though he was highly intrigued as to what this game of paper cards is. It was curiously similar to what Julius Caesar played with his earth father and Khonsu a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to play. I'd only be a bother to you,"

But the man wouldn't close his offer to Allen and urge him on. With a slight nod from Lavi to reassure him that he would be there for him if anything goes hay-wire, Allen took a hesitating seat opposite the kind man.

"Since it's your first time, we'll play a train-round. After that, we'd play for real. How's that sound, boy?" A tough man sounded his opinion, taking pity on the confused boy that looked like he was thrown into a den of hungry lions with nothing but a stick to defend himself. Allen forced a smile and took his deck of cards shaking. _There are evil looks on their faces, and all of them hungry for a piece of Allen_, Lavi mused. Tyki pat his comrade's shoulder for comfort and took a seat next to Allen, intending to cover for the greenhorn in the war of cards. As cards were flipped in and out, and calls were made, Allen was beginning to get a hand of the game. But he slipped a bit after the 2nd round, and if it weren't for Tyki, Allen would've sold his soul to the devil.

"Alright, playtime's over, youngling. Time to bring out the big guns!" Grumbled an impatient man. Allen had no idea to what he had just said, but seeing the others' frustrated and impatient looks gave him a somewhat picture of what's going to happen; Allen will go down to the slumps, stripped of his dignity and wealth while sobering like a lost child he really is. To make matters better, the dazed look Allen was wearing was priceless. They'll have a great time squeezing the life out of this young boy!

The grandfather clock in the centre of the hall rang its 12am toll. Everyone was as silent as a mouse. Their mouths gaping open as they kept their disbelieving eyes on who-they-called greenhorn. Allen smiled on innocently, unaffected by the amazement that he had caused just a few hours ago. He smiled widely again, his eyes not opening because he couldn't bear to see the hatred in their eyes again as he called out for the umpteenth time of the day,

"Royal Straight Flush! I'm sorry boys, but I won this round… Again," Allen enquired politely. Lavi and Tyki looked on, not wanting to believe that this young cute prince was a freaking sadistic devil in disguise! Allen kept his cool as his God father's weakness became his advantage. _I was right after all; it is exactly the same as what Khonsu taught me! Thank Amun that I paid attention to his gambling orders! Considering he's a lousy gambler himself… _In his head, Lavi heard the loud but proud laughter of Khonsu cheering for His son. Lavi heaved a sigh. Like Father, like son. Tyki laughed again as another round of money was quickly thrown to Allen's side as if they were on fire. The nobleman took leave and made his way to Lavi's side, not wanting to lose what's left of his dignity to the young boy who turned ominous in just 10 minutes.

"Lavi, the prince is amazing! He has got to come for my uncle's midnight ball a fortnight later!"

Lavi's back stiffened at those words. _Prince? Since when have I told him about Allen being a prince? _Lavi immediately backed away, taking Allen away from his winning streak. Something deep down in his guts is practically shouting at him to get away from this place as fast as possible. Lavi had no reason to doubt Tyki due to him being his best pal and all, but the way he has been watching Allen all this time sent chills down Lavi's spine. Trying to put on a forced smile and hiding his surprise, Lavi pulled the confused Allen behind him and looked at Tyki in the eye,

"Stay away from him, Tyki. He's mine, and nothing's going to take that away from him," Lavi all but growled at the sign of competition. Tyki bowed solemnly and watched carefully as the two left the casino without Allen's earnings. Not that Tyki cared about those petty things at all. He smiled amusingly as he discovered the secret to Lavi, rubbing his hands together gleefully while thinking of his master plan in motion.

"So you too came back with Allen after all…"

* * *

_Greetings! I'm back! Trials are OVER (yeh!), so I have some spare time to update this. I have finals in about 1 month and I'm sooo not ready! Hahaha Lavi's gonna be in trouble~~ I do hope you're enjoying this story, it gives me pleasure if it does. I want to give a BIG hug to the great_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

** BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiari Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,**

**3LittleRedBird3,  
**

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa,  
**

**LaLaPanda9,  
**

**Error(Guest),  
**

**ChiOokamiRyu,  
**

**Magicsinger****,**_  
_

**Butterfly(Guest),  
**

**SecretlyADemon,  
**

**Vespisia,  
**

**jozefien,  
**

**Himeko14X,  
**

_for all your wonderful support for reviewing, putting this in your as your favourite story, and following my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS (or girls, whichever you choose) THIS MUCH (opens arms wide). Please leave a review and have a nice day! =D_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Smile

The next two weeks made Allen and Lavi fall into usual routine; at 9am, Allen would wake up with Lavi to go to the nearby library and work on their 'catching up with the times' lessons. Luckily for Lavi, Allen was a quick learner and was soon up to date. In return, Allen would trade this brand new information for his own. He'd tell great stories about the pyramids and how they came to be, he talked about the Gods and Goddesses. But what Allen couldn't bring himself to open up is the delicate subject of his painful past or any of the royal family. Lavi accepted that minor problem and the two spent their time wisely. The bond between the two became tighter as they began to learn more about the other, all the time not taking their curious and hungry eyes off one another. Those were the good times.

One usual beautiful morning, Lavi stretched and heard a satisfying 'pop' of his spine while walking to wake the drowsy prince up from his own room. He smiled longingly when his eyes touched the peaceful face of Allen, all serene and undisturbed by the troubles of the world. Shaking his shoulders gently as a mother would to wake her child, Lavi cooed softly to wake him up, making Allen cringed his perfect eyebrows in irritation.

"5 more minutes, Rabi,"

Lavi's smile left his face slowly as his eyes stared at the innocent face of his crush. These few days Lavi had tried making Allen take notice of him, and when Allen returned his loving efforts with a truthful smile and a twinkle in his eyes, Lavi would like to think that it was him that Allen was seeing, not Rabi. Sometimes, Lavi would hear Allen whining in his sleep, dismay tortured upon his sleeping face, whispering helplessly for Rabi. Whenever he wakes Allen up, the frightened prince would quickly go to Lavi, seeking for comfort. Once Allen woke up crying in the middle of the night, Lavi was there to hold him in his arms as he cried on his shoulders.

"P-Please don't leave me, Lavi, please. D-Don't leave me alone like Rabi d-did," Allen had all but begged. It melted Lavi's stone-cold heart on hearing the desperation in the crying voice.

"I promise I won't, Allen," Lavi swore on his bed. That night, Allen slept soundly with Lavi holding him protectively, with no nightmares to haunt him. That was one of the moments that the great Casanova Lavi had treasured, for Allen called him truly.

A knock on the door was heard and Lavi heard Krory announced that Bookman was here. _Bookman? Here? _Lavi quickly but silently left Allen sleeping in the room, and closing the door, he left to greet the uninvited guest. What Lavi did not know was that Allen had already woken up, his ears picking up Krory's loud announcement. Picking himself up, Allen crept out of the room and peeked on Lavi shaking hands with a somewhat impatient old man.

"What are you doing here, jiji? Early in the a.m too,"

"Quiet, stupid! Or you'll wake Prince Allen up!" Bookman hit his stupid apprentice on the head. Allen hid a giggle under his breath.

"G-g-g, Stupid Old Panda! What was that for? Do you know I could've got-"

"The Black Order's coming for him, Lavi," Bookman intruded, cutting Lavi's conversation. Lavi felt himself drop cold as he heard those words. The Black Order, in other words, THE Black Order, his bosses, is coming here. To his house... _What the Hell?! They never come to my house before! Hell, I've never even seen them before! _Bookman read his apprentice's confused expression and thoroughly explained the current situation.

"It seems that Prince Allen attracted their upmost important attention and has decided to pay the glorious lost prince a visit in about a day or two. So you better get-"

"No, they can't come here," Lavi finalized. Both Allen (who was eves dropping on the conversation in his room) and Bookman raised their eyebrows to the sky. It was strange that the infamous Lavi has just denied an opportunity of fame and fortune right in the face. Bookman shook his head in reply for Lavi's rash decision.

"You have no choice, Lavi. They're coming here, and there's nothing you can do to stop them,"

"Allen's not ready!" Lavi sounded, his voice climbing higher with fear.

Bookman tilted his head with an amused grin, "Since when it's Allen?"

"Allen's not ready, old man! He's still lost in this world ad how are they supposed to interrogate him about his past when he doesn't even want to talk about it with me?" Lavi cried, not bothering to answer Bookman's wondering question. Bookman was currently ticked off at the outrage of his usually-complied student.

"I don't know, Lavi. All I'm here for is to inform you about their arrival beforehand. Get Prince Allen ready by then,"

"Look, Bookman. I've been studying him for the past two weeks, and I can't come up with anything about his past or anything relevant to proper research! He's just another useless artifact long forgotten!"

"Just another useless artifact?" Whispered a new voice from down the hall. Lavi's heart gripped itself into a tight coil when he saw Allen standing in front of him. Allen's face was a picture of pure sorrow, of sadness and guilt, of the outright betrayal etched upon his eyes. Lavi had betrayed him, and Allen felt the burden that came with the bitter betrayal once again. Lavi saw the disappointed look on Allen's face, but he couldn't do anything. He hadn't meant what he had sad to Bookman. He only wanted to protect Allen from the harsh world outside. But that look, that exact same look he must've given to Rabi four centuries ago, was clearly not worth the risks at all. Lavi felt his heart sink as he knew what he had done; he had repeated history again. Allen's lips started to quiver slightly, but his kingly frame stood proud. Without another word, he turned tail and locked himself inside his own room, ignoring the pleas of Lavi.

"I'll try to distract the Black Order as long as I can, Lavi. Until then, get _both _of yourselves straight," Bookman replied, going away from the frenzied archeologist. Bookman shook his old head, seeing that his emotionless apprentice had fallen for the prince harder than he had expected. He left Lavi knocking on Allen's wooden door futilely. With a sad nod to Krory, who already knew what has happened, Bookman set off.

Soon, Lavi gave up in trying bringing Allen out. Allen wouldn't listen to his explanation, but Lavi didn't blame him. If the past had just slammed itself right in the present, he'd be torn into two too. But Lavi had other matters to think about then his own problems. A light bulb appeared above his head as he rummaged his master bedroom for that one item. He gleamed when his hands felt the cold touch of the master key to the mansion.

Moonlight dawned into Allen's opened bedroom. He could hear the stars whispering to one another, trying to send comforting words to their Master's son. The wise cold wind kept Allen company, blowing slips of cold air to dry the tumbling tears that were flowing furiously down Allen's perfect face. The waxing crescent moon weeps along silently as the dark sky threw its thick blanket above the sobering atmosphere. Timcampy landed onto Allen's folded knees and cuddled lovingly, trying to cheer its master up from his gloominess. Then something clicked in Timcampy's mind and he landed on Allen's bent head, making the white-haired boy to look up. A whirring sound woke its magic inside the magical globe as a wavy recording was appearing before Allen. Allen's eyes were wide open as he laid his eyes on his first best friend. It was Rabi's last recording! The picture crackled the sound booming. Allen realized that this took place in the tomb he was buried in; he remembered the war cries from outside the tomb as clear as yesterday. Rabi was running, panting while holding that same goofy smile Allen had came to love.

_"H-Hey Allen! I'm so sorry I have to put you inside that box you hated so much. But if I didn't, then they'd come and kill you. Ugh! If you're seeing this, means you're alive and.. Well… I'm dead... I want you to live your life the way you wanted to live; just without me and definitely without my mum constantly nagging at you about something that you didn't do again._

**BOOM-RABI, GET OUT OF THERE!**

_So that's it, Allen. I'm sorry I can't be with you, but please know that I'll always be with you. I love you, Allen,"_

The video folded itself up, covering the image. All was silent and heavy with the suspense. Then out of the blue, Allen finally burst his dam.

"R-Rabi!" Allen's tears renewed their onslaught, tainting his innocent face with silvery drops of water. Allen poured out his emotions and bottled-up feelings, laying all his hidden cards out onto the now-wet bed. Allen didn't care if he was loud in his cries, he didn't care how much his heart ached at the recording, and he didn't give a damn if he died right now. All he cared about was the conflicting feelings he carried with him. Those memories, discarded parts and little pieces that Allen treasured, all came back with a vengeance. A flash of Lavi's own face swiped through his mind and Allen went all out. _Why? Why? Why?_

Timcampy was drowning in his master's tears, and it looked like it was never going to end anytime soon. With a silent stand, Timcampy comforted Allen. It heard a soft click and turned to see Lavi's retreating form from just outside the door before the entrance closed again, leaving the crying prince to his own nightmares. And the moon continues to cry with the stars.

* * *

_Hullo hullo, I'm terribly sorry if this new chapter is too short for your liking, the next chapter is going to be sweet-er (since this one's a little too angst for my liking) ;D Yes, I got the entire week off school, somebody up there loves me! XD I want to thank these wonderful people who motivated me to keep on writing:_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

** BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiari Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,**

**3LittleRedBird3,  
**

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa,  
**

**LaLaPanda9,  
**

**Error(Guest),  
**

**ChiOokamiRyu,  
**

**Magicsinger****,**_  
_

**Butterfly(Guest),  
**

**SecretlyADemon,  
**

**Vespisia,  
**

**jozefien,  
**

**Himeko14X,**_  
_

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**WithoutWingsX,  
**

**whisperypath,  
**

**dreamcatcher-fluffysama,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**FallenAngelOfLove666,  
**

**zeecloud9,  
**

**LightMyBulb,  
**

**Wolfgirliri,  
**

**bama,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97,  
**

_I mean, I kept thinking "who would love my stories?" And in comes you proving me wrong about that! I love you guys sooooo much! Okay, better work on my next chapter now, see you then! Please review and have a nice day! =D_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Past

Lavi could literally hear his heart breaking after he softly closed Allen's bedroom door. He was going to cheer Allen up and quickly explained to the boy that he didn't mean what he had said to Bookman, but when he opened the door to see Rabi's last recording from Timcampy, he was appalled.

Rabi looks exactly like him! The smile, the face, heck, even his hair color is similar to him. But what set Rabi apart from him is that Rabi had elusive ink lines painted on his face, telling the archeologist that Rabi was from the old ancient royal family.

"-I'll always be with you, Allen. I love you-" Those were Rabi's last parting words to Allen. Lavi felt himself get swallowed up by the sincerity that was Rabi. If only he could summoned his strength to confess to Allen just like that, but Lavi wasn't Rabi. No, he wasn't. Allen wanted, loved Rabi all along. He never looked at Lavi for who he actually was, never acknowledge his very existence. Lavi gritted his teeth as the truth came slapping into his face and no matter which angle he looked from, it never disappeared, a constant scar as a reminder; Allen loved Rabi, not Lavi.

While thinking deeply upon this fact he had now concluded, Lavi left the sobbing prince in his bedroom and continued his way outside his mansion. He needed some time and space to breath in this absolutely new turn of events, so he allowed himself to drift away in his train of thoughts.

Without thinking, Lavi's legs brought him in front of the grand museum, where oh-for-irony's-sake, an Egyptian Convention was currently held. Lavi saw his face plastered in the giant billboard outside this old building, giving him and his archeologist crew credit for this 'wondrous and brilliant' discovery of the lifetime. Lavi remembered that the museum directors had organized this to appreciate the digging team's hard work; by having all of their sand-buried treasure put on display for the whole world to see and admire. The crew was in ecstasy, from both the fame and fortune that came with their latest discovery back in Egypt. But Lavi was not in the mood for celebration. Each time, he could get anything his heart ever desired, but this time round where a certain white-haired boy is concerned, Lavi just didn't know what he truly wants anymore. He was tired of playing the puppet, tired of trying to close his eyes against the hurtful truth and probably tired of everything right now. Lavi shook his head to clear his moody mind; he had come to clear his thoughts, so that's what he's going to do.

Taking a skeleton key out, he sneakily unlocked the museum entrance to reveal an Egyptian-themed interior. Large drapes of desk red curtains hug from the sides and the tall walls were painted light brown for effects. There were potted plants surrounded with stones around the hallway, and the display tables were decorated with all of the Egyptian findings that Lavi and the others had brought back. Lavi looked round without so much as a blink of an eye; nothing around the exquisite history building had once attracted his attention. Until Lavi laid eyes on a large slab of stone.

The stone was different from the others by the ancient Egyptian scrawling written upon them. Lavi leaned closer to the stone, his face in full concentration at the translation of the mysterious writings. As if these unknown writings came to him as a second language, Lavi unconsciously spoke the slab of stone's history, his voice carried through the hallowed hallways for none to hear.

"-With the immortal blood of the Moon God and the living flesh of the royal Pharaoh, a Son of pure blood was made, holding deep within his heart the unlimited power of the Gods and Goddesses themselves. He, who is holy and mighty, shall remain vigilant till the full moon of the 17th West, where-"

And all was lost. The hieroglyphs were cut straight from its line of story, making Lavi snapped back into the present. He looked round again, but found no continuation of the story. It was Allen's story, that much Lavi knew. This stone have no new information about what he knew, only confirming the fact that Allen was born of one of the great ancient beings and the grand Pharaoh of that age.

"-Immortal blood of God and living flesh of Pharaoh-" Lavi's words rolled beneath his tongue. Then another voice chirped in, filled with sorrow and hollowed wonder,

"And I loved both my fathers ever so dearly,"

Lavi turned to see Allen walking towards him, his face giving a fainted smile as the list prince reminisced the past through his words. Allen joined Lavi into admiring the solid stone that was the only thing connecting Allen to recorded history.

"I grew up in secrecy due to me being a 'Holy One' and all... It wasn't all that glamorous; everybody shuns me because of that. My first years in the royal palace were depressing to say the least," Allen murmured his voice sober with past grief. Then Allen smiled brightly as yet another piece of his treasured memory came back,

"But all that changed when I met Rabi. He didn't run away or look at me with fear in his eyes like the others. He treated me equally, and for that, I was grateful. We became best friends straightaway, always there for each other whenever we needed help. Did you know that Rabi was the Prince of Egypt of that time?"

Lavi's head snapped fast when it turned to Allen, his ears not believing those words. But when Lavi thought back at Rabi's recordings and the royal markings on his face, he didn't doubt about that anymore. Allen kept talking, uninterrupted by the disbelieving look Lavi was showing.

"Even though Rabi was the royal heir to the Egyptian throne, he was never one to act all high and mighty. He was down to earth kind of person, always helping others while putting himself in danger. He was my one and only best friend. And there was my God Father, Khonsu, who frequently visits me whenever I had time. He'd pick fights with Rabi, but was never serious in them. While Rabi was my best friend, Khonsu was my pillar of support, together with my earth father who loves me just as much... Those were the most blessed times a lonely prince like me could possibly have..."

Shaking his head as if warding off another painful incident, Allen's cheerful voice dropped to a slow whisper, "But one day when I was busy training my magic, I heard loud shootings and screams of pain. There were magic shots ringing through the thick air, and I heard my earth's father crying of torture,"

Allen's knuckles gripped the solid gate until it turned white. With his teeth gritting and trying to shut his eyes tightly, Allen tried to drown the God-awful sounds of the past. Those painful and heart-wrenching cries of help. Those sounds were enough to send Allen off the edge; tears threaten to escape his hot eyes. Then Allen felt a cold but smooth hand enclosing on his own. Releasing a deep breath he did not know he had, Allen glance at a comforting Lavi with soft eyes. Taking comfort from the gentle hand, Allen gathered his wits and continued his story,

"When I tried to rescue my father, Rabi came by with distraught all around his face. He was tired, and he held his trusty sword at the ready. Before I even got a word out, Rabi took me by the arm and dragged me down into the tomb. I tried tearing myself away from him as he took me away from the sounds of my people being killed, my beloved father bellowing his last war cry before dying out. But Rabi held a firm grip on me, not wanting me to disappear from his sight. When I laid eyes on the sarcophagus, I was trembling with fear. At this time, I remembered struggling in vain. In the end, Rabi was stronger. He knocked me out cold and placed me into the dark coffin and left me alone... All alone.. Why did he do that? Why did Rabi leave me all alone?" Allen asked of himself. Lavi envied the longing look in the prince's eyes, knowing that Allen will never look at him the same way that he did towards Rabi.

Lavi took Allen's hand into his own and led it to his face, making Allen glance up at the wondering archeologist. Lavi savored Allen's warm touch on his face, meeting Allen's silvery eyes with his bottled-green own.

"Allen, you really love Rabi, don't you?"

A moment's hesitation.

"Yes, Lavi. At that time, I really did,"

Lavi took a deep breath before he confessed to Allen. He never wanted to tell him this, but if it makes Allen happy, then Lavi would give him the world. If only Allen knew that.

"Well, Allen. I think he's still here, living inside of me. He's the one who's been guiding me all this while. He's the one who led me to you in the first place. Do you want him here? Now?"

To his surprise, Allen shook his head while giving a sad smile, "I know that already, Lavi. I felt his presence from the beginning itself. Stop treating yourself like a thing that's only purpose is to be replaced,"

"So then why do I feel like I am?" Lavi retorted, sadness whining in his usually calm voice. "Why do I feel like every smile you make, every laugh, every look, every word, all of it is for Rabi and not me? I'm just a useless vessel only waiting to be replaced! I'm a nobody, Allen!"

A loud slap was heard and Lavi held his red cheek with his hand. Allen had slapped him! He took a step back as Allen grabbed hold of his shoulders and looked at him with hard determination.

"Shut up! You're not a nobody! You're Lavi, aren't you? Well, aren't you?!" Shouted Allen. "And what made you think that I've been treating Rabi all this time? You're NOT Rabi any more then Rabi is not you! You're not Rabi..." Allen whispered. Allen hugged Lavi tightly, his voice pleading softly into Lavi's stiffened shoulders.

"As much as I missed and loved Rabi, he's gone now. You're here for me, Lavi, not him! So please, don't think like that,"

Lavi felt himself embracing Allen also, his head buried into the shorter male's taunt shoulder, "So all while, you've been looking at me?" Lavi's heart gave a small leap of faith. He felt Allen sighed deeply.

"Of course I was, stupid rabbit. I love you for you alone, Lavi,"

Lavi quickly pushed him back and looked into Allen's eyes. He tried to find the white lie that was hidden underneath those swirling pools of silver, but to his great relief, he found none. Instead, Lavi saw only love and warmth. Love only for him and not towards the other living soul inside his body. Love that was only directed for him personally. Allen smiled warmly, as he found himself lost in Lavi's emotional eye. Every loud laugh thrown, every soft word spoken, every loving action, all those were for Lavi, not Rabi. Those sweet messages were carried out when Lavi touch foreheads with Allen once again. Only this time, nobody, not even Rabi, could disturb their moment. Closing their eyes, Lavi's lips touched Allen's with tender loving care. Allen responded by pressing his with Lavi's own, deepening the kiss while sending all his love and affection for the red-head. Lavi's heart leaped with joy as it beats faster than it has ever beaten before, and Lavi could feel Allen's own heartbeat catching rhythm with his own as both their chests came into contact. Nothing else mattered but those sweet angelic lips descending with his own, both were in their heaven of bliss.

Up high in the heavens, Khonsu smiled at the beautiful sight below Him. The moon gleamed fruitfully, sending alluring rays of its dripping moonlight upon the new couple. The stars sang their songs of joy while singing praises and blessings to their Master's Son. And the night held its breath for that one passionate picture.

* * *

_Woah, 2 updates in one week hahaha I expected this chapter to be longer, so I'm terribly terribly sowwy! I hope this chapter made up for the 'emo' one last time! =D I want to thank these people for kicking my writing ass into action:_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

**BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiari Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,**

**3LittleRedBird3,  
**

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa,  
**

**LaLaPanda9,  
**

**Error(Guest),  
**

**ChiOokamiRyu,  
**

**Magicsinger****,**_  
_

**Butterfly(Guest),  
**

**SecretlyADemon,  
**

**Vespisia,  
**

**jozefien,  
**

**Himeko14X,**_  
_

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**WithoutWingsX,  
**

**whisperypath,  
**

**dreamcatcher-fluffysama,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**FallenAngelOfLove666,  
**

**zeecloud9,  
**

**LightMyBulb,  
**

**Wolfgirliri,  
**

**bama,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97,**

**The Puppeteer Master,**

**yuuishotstuff20,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,  
**

_A LARGE THANK YOU CARD TO YOU GUYS! High-Five for Laven couple fans! ^^ Please leave a review and have a blessed day! =D PS-This story's not over yet, so don't go anywhere yet! Muahahaha_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Black Orders and Noahs

The morning dawn arises, giving birth to a new day as Khonsu, the moon God; put the night sky to deep sleep. Morning birds woke to sing their beautiful songs of joy, as clouds flitted past by in the cold morning sky. The sun reclaimed its mighty throne in the high heavens, as the people below awakened from their own sweet slumber. Everyone except Lavi.

The said morning rays crept quietly into the master's bedroom and touched the sleeping prince with gentleness. Eyelids did not respond to the soft caressers that were moving lovingly around his sleeping figure. Lavi kept vigilant all night, obviously not having the heart to turn his bottle-green eye away from the boy who has successful stole his heart away. Allen was sleeping soundly at his side, his left disfigured arm laid at the side of his face. Lavi saw the quiet rising and falling of his chest in deep breaths, signifying Allen's deep sleep. These new times had Lavi start the days with a light heart and an even clearer head. He smiled to himself as he remembered all the wonderful things that had occurred these past few days.

Allen had returned his buried feelings with the same passion of his own, and had accepted him for who he really was. They were in throngs of deep passionate acts that lasted all night, all the while confessing their love for one another by their touches and deep kisses. Lavi admits, that was also the first time he'd sleep shirtless and breathless. There was never a time during their love-makings that Lavi's heart returned to normal, because now it has to beat not for only one, but two people. As time went by, Lavi continued his tireless admiration for Allen's innocent face through his roughened hands.

"I belong to you, my love; to you as only you, Lavi," Those were the last breathtaking words that Allen had said before falling into his arms for the night to come by. Lavi's heart felt warmer by that confession, and for once, was satisfied with his life. There was no other place he would rather be right now then at Allen's side. Slowly, Lavi moved closer to the petite prince and kisses his closed eyes gently.

"Time to-" Lavi leaned down and laid a small peck his small nose now.

"-Wake up-" Again, Lavi went closer and lightly kissed Allen's partly-opened lips.

"-Allen," Lavi stopped his wake up call and leaned back to admire his lover, now cringing at the terrible sunlight that threaten to take sleep away from him. Allen woke up with a loud yawn, stretching to relieve his aching muscles. Lavi took a glimpse at the love marks he left around Allen's small body and smiled lovingly at the evidence of last night's invigorating acts. _He's mine, all mine.  
_  
They were at the breakfast table eating their share of food (though Allen had MORE than his fair share) when Allen started blushing furiously at the picture opposite him.

"Stop staring at me like you intend to eat me, Lavi," Allen returned Lavi's greedy smile with an innocent one of his own. Lavi kept his hungry eyes on Allen, as he mused on this latest information that he had just recently discovered.

"Do you know how cute and sexy you look whenever you blush like that? It makes me think dirty thoughts, and all of them has you in the centre of attention,"

"First of, I have absolutely no idea of what you call 'sexy', but from the wolfish smile you're carrying now, I'm guessing it's not a good thing. And second- Hey, stay away from me!" Allen had wanted to go against Lavi's 'dirty thoughts' comments when said person crept closer to him like a predator to its prey. Allen felt a familiar shiver rippling through his spine as he was caught in Lavi's deep gaze. Just as the two lovely couple was about to go further, a loud bell rang to signify a guest. Sighing and cursing on whoever had invented the doorbell, Lavi reluctantly pulled his advance back, giving Allen a quick kiss before going to greet the unwanted guest.

Lavi's eyes widen at the sudden guests and his whole room dropped dead into silence. For in front of him in his very humble adorn was the Black Order. Standing tall was the infamous professors that practically invented the word 'archeology':

There was Professor Froi, Professor Klaud, Professor Cross and Professor Winters. At their beck and call was Bookman in his Black Order uniform, but that was not attracted Lavi's full attention. Oh no. Standing outright like a sore thumb was the leader of Black Order, Leverrier.

Lavi's hands instinctually gripped into knuckles as the boss kept his poker face on. He hated the tall man with a vengeance that cannot be described by just mere words. Lavi would very much like to punch the man that made his working life a practical living hell and a boy's playground for that sadist to play in. Lavi was more than surprised to see the entire Black Order in person, and his thoughts quickly spread to Allen. _Shit, is Allen really THAT important? _Without a greeting -although, Lavi had never expected one from the Devil in disguise- Lev and his board walked into the living room and made their way to Lavi's main office.

"Hey idiot, get the kid into your office, stat. The Bitch is pissed today," Professor Cross ordered, with a lighted cigarette in his mouth. Lavi felt a pat on the back as he saw his 'father figure' swooping past him. Professor Cross had been looking out for him ever since he was small, and for that Lavi was grateful. That was the end of Professor Cross's humanity. Rumors had it that Cross was a womanizer, an alcoholic and a lower-than-average gambler. But Lavi shrug it all off, not thinking twice about those said rumors.

"Professor Cross, if you don't mind, please don't interact with little people," Lev called with the high authority voice. Lavi wiped that insult off smoothly, already used to the indirect insults that the Devil/Bitch threw at him for entertainment. Cross gave his employer a short nod of the head before heading off with the others. Sure they had their differences, but if there was one thing Lavi had in common with Cross, it had to be their natural ability to act disobedient to higher-ups. After Lavi had finished musing on the professor, he brought the confused Allen to his main office of the mansion.

Allen was beside himself, more than the usual. Lavi understood his situation; if there were unidentified people entering his house asking for his presence, he'd be scared stiff too. Giving a hug and a supportive kiss to the trembling Allen, Lavi went to take his side at Professor Cross, praying to Khonsu that everything would be alright for His son.

Allen was left all alone to defend himself at the onslaught that he knew was coming. Lavi had confronted him about this Black Order a long time ago, so he had ample time to prepare himself. But that empty feeling still lingered at the bottom of his stomach. The thought of people interrogating him about his past life and all his hidden secrets had left Allen with a bitter taste. It was almost enough to put his appetite to rest. Almost. Allen straightened his back and breathed a heavy breath. He'll be damn if he didn't put up a brave front in front of these people that was trying to intimidate him! Allen thought proudly as he puffed up his chest. Khonsu and AhMana'Khe had taught him better than that. He would not turn tail and run away from a fight, for that is not the honorable way and he would die a terrible death made by Osiris Himself. Taking one step after another, Allen left his fears outside the glooming room and summoned all his dignity as a royal Prince of Egypt.

"I am Prince Allenthor-Su the fifth, Royal Son of the Great Pharaoh AhMana'Khe. Speak, and I will answer," Allen spoke with all the royalty he had to the seven people that paid him unrelenting attention. And so the investigation ignited.

The clock ticked away as time pass their way through the dark and cold mansion. Silence was broken one too many times by a sudden question and was answered remotely. Lavi gaze at Allen thoughtfully; gone was the warm Allen he had come to love and adore. Standing defiantly even before the scariest Black Order employers was the Honorable Prince of Egypt. Allen's eyes were flitting with changed emotions, and only Lavi could detect the speedy messages that were showing themselves whenever a sensitive question was brought out to the open; sometimes, Allen would convey anger over the irresponsibility of Lev when he looked down at his kingdom, sheer happiness when Klaud asked of how he had spend his life with his family, sadness when Winters talked about his last memory before he was sealed into the hidden tomb. All those quick messages too swift for the naked eye to see were not unsurpassed by Lavi's quicker eye and photographic memory.

The Black Order was soon running out of questions and was exhausted to say the least. Lavi was right; Allen could not assist them much due to him being trapped in the sarcophagus for four centuries now. Nevertheless, they had learned much about the ancient Egypt that used to roam the lands proudly before they were mysteriously annihilated from the face of the earth. The Professors had expressed their admiration and respect for the young Prince, but Lev was suspicious. He knew Allen was hiding something from them, something valuable and historically important. Looking straight into Allen's eyes, Lev could see the steel and determination confronting him. Taking that fact into order, Lev knew that it would take a large effort to break such a strong and confident Prince like him. Lev observed his surroundings and his eyes glimmered at the assumption that was Allen's main weakness: Lavi.

"Professor Cross, if you may, please point your gun at Lavi," Lev ordered wearily. All eyes snapped to attention at their boss's order. Cross was wearing a look of disbelief and Allen felt his emotionless mask crippled slightly at the words this man had dared to release. Froi coughed to get their attention, his wise old voice a calm soothing tone.

"Ahem, Lev, I don't think that's a-"

"I was not referring to you, old man. Cross, I'm giving you an order!" Said Lev spitefully, all venom present in his voice, "Allen is hiding something, and I will not go until he talks!"

"That's impossible, and you know it! Allen's been in a comatose state for centuries now; you cannot blame him for his memory gaps!" Lavi growled, defending Allen from his boss. He didn't bother if Cross had obeyed the orders and was currently having his trusty gun hovering above his head. As long as Allen was safe, he didn't mind the consequences. This man he despised had reached his patience limits, and was furious at such belittling attitude towards Allen. Lev was about to retort when he saw the agreeing looks passed among his board. The other professors were also at loss of themselves on Lev's order to use Lavi as a catalyst for answers that may or may not be in Allen's knowledge. They knew Lev was growing desperate, using a human's own life as his trump card for the last gamble. Lev felt frustrated at the board's unsupportive opinion and decided to act on his own.

Taking Cross's gun from his holster, Lev cocked the gun at Lavi's head before anyone could react. He was furious at the defiance etched in this greenhorn's eye, always defying his every word. Letting his negative emotions take control of his body, Lev allowed this simple opportunity to exact revenge on Lavi. By taking his life. Cross and the others were coming into action, trying to intercept their boss's outraged murder. But they were too slow. Too Goddamn slow to react. Lev grinned from ear to ear as he pulled the trigger and heard the exhilarating sound of a bullet ending a life. Time stopped its motions.

Lavi opened his eyes to a ray of bright light, shimmering within his line of sight. When all became clearer, Lavi heaved a heavy gasp. Standing protectively before him was a boy cloaked in pure white, wielding a mighty sword in replace of his missing left arm. An ancient silver mask that shines even in the darkest of hours hid his delicate face of silent fury, giving him the picture of mystery and elegance. It was an angel in the making, all clamored with the power and glory that came hand in hand with the forgotten legends of great magic. Everyone present felt the shining new presence that was a star and was aghast. Allen, with his trained power, aced his loyal sword at the ready and glared at Lev.

**"Please go back from whence you came. I have no need of your impertinence here in my presence," **Allen's voice sent fear through everyone's heart. Because gladded with his fighting armor and weaved authority that cannot be ignored, Allen was a figure sent from the Gods Themselves. His single command made Lev instantly bowed down to his knees and begs for forgiveness. Allen did not say a word but heaved his sword up high to end Lev's life. His face devoid of feelings of earthly emotions as the enraged God inside him fueled his energy.

"No! Allen, don't!" Shouted Lavi. Before the sword could taste human blood, Allen stopped his judgment upon the petty human mortal. Allen returned into reality and blinked in the sight of a cowering man before him. Lavi saw a flash of fear and realization moved into the place on Allen's based face before the boy turned and ran out of the office. Lavi was confused at Allen's reaction but was distracted at the Black Order's disarray. Together with the less frenzied Cross, they brought Lev back into his car and the Black Order sent their last regards to Allen and Lavi before driving off into the distance.

Lavi grunted as he tried once more to open Allen's bedroom door. He had left the Master's Key in Allen's room the other night, and now Lavi was beginning to regret sneaking into his room every once in a while for a quick make out session. Lavi heard panting and whining from the inside, but when he had sounded his worry, Allen disregarded it and continued on his now silent actions. Lavi mused on Allen's queer behavior. Lately Allen had become more closed up then the usual, as if hiding something important from him. Allen was also becoming a tad bit aggressive, showing more of the Dark side of Khonsu's personality. Allen had once told him that his God Father had a dark personality that turns him into this bloodthirsty monster that terrorizes mountains and lands in the old times before being able to finally calm down. It would seem that Allen had inherited that dark side of Him, but in a certain degree. Lavi pushed these negative thoughts put of his mind and placed his trust on Allen. Allen would tell him when the time comes, of that Lavi was sure of. For now, Allen needed space and time to think things through. After that, Lavi will go to his side like he did before, never wavering and always loving.

The night came by faster than Lavi had expected. He was in his own bedroom, trying to think about anything that didn't involve worrying for Allen. To reward his futile efforts in doing so, Lavi tired himself out and fell into Slumber's arms instead. Embracing the sweet silence, Lavi began to dream dreamy dreams.

_Lavi... Lavi... Please wake up...  
_  
Lavi's eyes couldn't open to the soft tune that were the stars. Lavi could barely hear the stars' whisperings over the eerie silence. Then out of the darkness of his dreams came a tunnel of light. The stage for a play was set anew. He saw Allen in his youth; bright and beautiful. He saw Allen smiling cheerfully at his earthly father, both of them laughing at something that Allen had said. Lavi was enjoying such a pretty incident in Allen's past when he caught sight of a malicious and dark woman behind the curtains, watching the father and son play their hearts out innocently.  
_  
The Queen was jealous of our Master's existence and she was afraid that her son, Rabi, would not be the heir to the throne. She was a hungry tigress for power._

The moving picture changed scenes. Now playing was Allen and Rabi at the tall wall of the palace. Allen fell into Rabi's open arms and the two laughed their way out of their pain. Even by this, Lavi could tell that Rabi had dearly loved Allen and vice versa. But at the side of the centre stage stood the Queen in the darkness, hidden from the disgraceful sight of her son and Allen.

_She harbored evil intentions towards Master and was even more enraged when her ears betray her of Rabi's tight friendship with the one she hated._

The stage changed scenery yet again. This time, Lavi could now take a good look at the Queen. She was splendidly dressed and was beautiful beyond belief. Her headdress decorated with shiny trinkets and her tall lean body was richly covered by the finest of all silk. Although Lavi could not deny such a pretty face, he can feel such evil intentions emitting for the ugly beauty sitting on the throne. Then out stepped new actors, all shrouded with the shadows that were their constant companions. The Queen smiled a wicked smile as she opened her mouth to talk, but Lavi could hear no words.  
_  
The Queen summoned the highly-trained royal killers called the Noahs to put an end to Master's life and everyone that Master loved. She did it in secret so that nobody would blame her for the murder they were about to commit in her name. Master was going to die.  
_  
Lavi could hear the stars tightening their tiny voices as they said those words. It was painful for them to watch these events unfold before them and was unable to act accordingly. Lavi could hear the torture in their voices; they couldn't be there to protect the innocent Allen. Then another scene turns Lavi's attention. This time, he saw Rabi grabbing hold of Allen's hand and led him down the tomb where he had found him. Lavi saw the disappointment and betrayal in Allen's eyes before Rabi knocked him out cold and quickly placed Allen into the sarcophagus. Sheathing his sword, Rabi left the tomb and faced the Noahs one at a time.

_That was why Rabi had sealed Master into the tomb. After killing everyone Master knew and loved, Rabi had to think fast. The Noahs were coming for him. Rabi knew only one way for Master to keep his life, and that is to seal him forever in the tomb, even if that sudden act sacrificed his friendship and trust with Master. Rabi killed all the Noahs that day, but only one had escaped the Prince's clutches.  
_  
Then Lavi saw the full moon above the tall pyramids of Egypt. The night sky stayed proud and the stars shone its brightest. Lavi was enthralled with the mystic full moon, wondering why this full moon was different from all the others. It was calm and quiet, just as the night should be. Suddenly, the picture became blurry with the splashes of blood; a venomous smile came and went with the cries of pain and misery. Lavi cringed to hear all the stars screaming now, their once harmonious voices turned dark with frenzy as Lavi tried to grasp their meaning under the panicked tone.

_You have to get Master back to Egypt before it's too late! Please, Lavi, wake up! Wake up before everything disappears! Beware the Noah's mark! The Noah is coming! The Noah is coming! The Noah is coming! And he's coming to kill Master! The Noah is coming! He's coming for him! The Noah is coming! __**HE'S HERE!**_

* * *

_And stop right there! Haha Since you wanted an update ASAP, this is it. Hope it's fast enough for you! XD So in the US, your time would be 9pm at night, since its 9am here in Malaysia. Coolio! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to thank a thousand thanks to the great:_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

**BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiari Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,**

**3LittleRedBird3,  
**

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa,  
**

**LaLaPanda9,  
**

**Error(Guest),  
**

**ChiOokamiRyu,  
**

**Magicsinger****,**_  
_

**Butterfly(Guest),  
**

**SecretlyADemon,  
**

**Vespisia,  
**

**jozefien,  
**

**Himeko14X,**_  
_

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**WithoutWingsX,  
**

**whisperypath,  
**

**dreamcatcher-fluffysama,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**FallenAngelOfLove666,  
**

**zeecloud9,  
**

**LightMyBulb,  
**

**Wolfgirliri,  
**

**bama,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97,**

**The Puppeteer Master,**

**yuuishotstuff20,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,**_  
_

**kh07gl,  
**

_for your wonderful support and love! Since it's the end of my holiday week (sob, sob) I don't know when I'll be updating this story. Time to put on my SuperNinjaWorkSkills! Please review and have a good day! =D See you in the next chapter!_**  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets

The next morning, Lavi was in the first plane back to Egypt with a more than jumpy Allen by his side. Lavi had been awakened by Allen with worry drawled all over his patient face. Allen had profusely explained to him that he had heard Lavi screaming and thrashing around in his bed when he entered the bedroom. When Allen asked of Lavi what had happened, Lavi just smiled and heaved a relief sigh. He was more than glad that Allen was here, still standing tall and alive. Remembering the stars' advice, Lavi had arranged a trip back to Egypt, much to Allen's excitement. The small prince was as impatient as a trapped panther, always darting around his airplane seat and never seated for a second. Lavi, seeing that Allen was beside himself, tried to comfort his young love by wrapping his arms around the small waist. Allen immediately pushed him away as if Lavi's touch was molten lava, shocking Lavi to his core.

"Yo Allen, are you alright?"

"Of course, Lavi. I'm okay, just excited of seeing my lovely kingdom again," Allen chirped with a cheery smile on his face. But Lavi knew that that sweet smile was just a mask, a fake one below his true face. Lavi left Allen alone, causing Lavi to indulge himself in his own thoughts about this new Allen. Ever since the Black Order had arrived-_no, it was earlier than that, I suppose_- Allen had been acting off the chart. There were episodes of Allen turning into his dark side, not to mention that Allen kept himself locked up in his room more often than not. As far as Lavi knows, Allen had kept his ancient powers under lock and key, worried that somebody might get hurt if he released them out into the open. But now, Allen's hidden powers were flaunted all around the mansion at night without care, and Lavi wondered whether Allen was doing this consciously or not. This was not the first time Allen had pushed Lavi away, denying him of skin contact. It was like a whole new different Allen had taken over and was now in control. Lavi was still kept in the darkness and he didn't like it one bit. But for Allen's sake, he'd bear with it until something snaps under pressure. Something has to break sooner or later. He only hopes it would be sooner.

The staying was not getting better. As soon as the airplane had touched down back to solid earth, Allen all but fled and locked himself inside Khonsu's Chamber in the grand Temple of Gods. Lavi took the time to admire the new changes of the proud temple; instead of its old and brownish interior, there were lavishly-decorated walls with the royal red curtains made of the softest materials. Pearl white pillars stood guarding the sacred building inside, and the floors were made of rare marble. There was not a speck of dust or rubbish inside, no taint of impurity that threaten to destroy the holy grounds. No longer were the screaming or selling of the trading hawkers, now replaced by Egyptian people in their best clothes with the best intentions. Lavi heard murmurings and prayers echoing the blessed hall that filled the atmosphere with a Godly presence. It was an entire new place, and Lavi felt like he had just stepped into the humble domain of the ancient Gods Themselves. He passed chambers and holy rooms, each dedicated for a specific God and Goddesses that these Egyptians worship in their songs of praises and prayers. There were statues in those said spiritual chambers, resembling the God or Goddess inside. Lavi recognize each and every one of them, having remembering a thorough lesson of these mighty Heavenly Beings by none other than Allen himself. As he passed some of them by and paying them a little tribute, their names rolled from Lavi's tongue like water:

_Amun_, God of all creation.

_Ra_, God of the sun. He had a falcon as His head and a Sun disk as His grand crown.

_Nut_, Goddess of the sky. She was gladded in blue as was Her liking, littered with golden stars for Her trinkets.

_Osiris_, God of the dead. He was covered in white as a symbolic gesture to the Egyptians, holding His usual crook and flail.

_Horus_, Ruler of all Pharaohs. All worshiped Him in His hawk head and the unmistakable Crown of Egypt.

_Isis_, Goddess of magic. She had the baby Horus on her lap, and Her caring face was etched permanently for all to see.

_Thoth_, God of wisdom. He had an ibis bird as his head, His mind holding infinite knowledge.

Lavi smiled dreamily as he passed the Chamber of Hathor. She was the one who babied Allen when the young prince was small, and had been his Mistress when it came to basic the teachings of magic before being an apprentice to the great Isis and Thoth. She was the baby Allen's guardian, had a Sun disk above Her head, with cow horns accompanying it. Lavi gave her a light prayer for Her to hear before heading off.

Lavi saw many priests outside the locked doors of the Chamber of Khonsu, but only Lavi knew why. Giving a short explanation that their supposed living prince was in there, the priests bowed low before leaving the two in peace. And that was how Lavi found Allen: Locked inside his Father's chambers with no reason whatsoever. Well, not that Lavi could think of. He was given a place to stay in the Temple of Gods, courtesy of the priests living their lives in there too. For three days and three nights, Lavi had never seen hide nor hair of the agitated Allen. The only thing Lavi knew was that Allen had locked himself up sometimes in Khonsu's and other times in Hathor's Chambers without anyone seeing the quick exchange happening. How Allen had manage to keep himself up without food or water for these past few days were a mystery to Lavi and the others too. Lavi was busy musing about when he accidentally bumped into a Thoth-worshipper carrying her precious scrolls. While apologizing, Lavi helped her collect the scattered scrolls. When he was about to take his leave, she grabbed hold of his arm as tight as a snake and looked at him in the eye.

"Why are you not at Prince Allenthor-Su's side, young one? He needs you, now more than ever," She hissed. Lavi pulled his had back as if he was burnt and quickly excused himself. He saw the strange look in the woman's eyes, felt the spiritual presence that took over her for the mere second. It was Thoth speaking to him through the woman, and it did not bode well with Lavi's current standing. Lavi dread to think what had caused even the Gods up there to become so worried of Allen. Quickening his pace, Lavi felt an icy-cold shiver running up his spine. The pressure and suspense were not only suffocating him, but the Gods.

Ignoring the frenzied priests that stood protectively over the chamber, Lavi pushed open the unlocked chamber to reveal the insides. He found Allen kneeling at his feet before the statue of Khonsu, which was standing protectively over the young prince. Allen was surprised that Lavi had figured out how to unlock his Father's chambers, but immediately steeled himself from the enraged archeologist. Lavi pulled him up to his feet and clutched Allen's collar.

"Allen, you've got to tell me what's wrong with you! You've been acting this way since Gods know when, and it's shit serious! It's not only me who's worried now, even the Gods are too!"

Allen gently took Lavi's hands off of him and stepped back, granting him his personal space once more. He shook his head sadly as he felt a familiar spike of power overwhelming his body once more. Trying to reign in the dark side, Allen gritted his teeth in effort and tried to look at Lavi.

"No, Lavi. I can't. Please leave me alone," Allen whispered, his voice drained of energy. Lavi was not one to take 'no' for an answer. Lavi's patience finally snapped and the pressure broke. Something had to break in the end.

"If you love me, then you'd tell me! Tell me Allen, please! I want to help you!"

Allen did not reply, only turning his back to Lavi. Lavi felt his heart cracked and left the chamber in a fury. What he did not see were the silent tears flowing down Allen's tightening closed eyes. When he heard the usual closing of the chamber doors, Allen too broke and fell to his knees, his shoulders sagging from all the pressure and burden that were heaved onto him when he was born. The fire beside him crackled to life, making the only sound in the entire dark chamber as the Khonsu statue stared onwards. Allen sniffed his sorrows back, feeling his heart wrenched with pain.

"I love you, Lavi. That's why I cannot tell you,"

Lavi wet straight outside the Temple of Gods to release his fuming frustrations. Allen was being despicable, to say the least. Why won't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me enough? Lavi clenched his teeth as he allowed himself to release his anger in a loud roar. The stars above blinked their light, the night clouds flitting softly over the cold wind. Lavi dropped down to the rough sand below and gazed at the dark sky. He closed his tired eyes, straining his ears to hear the usual chirping of crickets in the surroundings. He was soon calmed by the silence and comfort that the night brought along, his anger dissipating together with his weariness. Just as he was about to get up, a voice from above stole his attention.

"Hey Lavi, I don't think this is the time to let your guard down like this," The very sound of the familiar voce made Lavi's blood turned cold. Looking up, Lavi saw Tyki sitting on the roof of the temple. But that didn't make Lavi stiffen to attention. No, it was worse than that.

"Lavi!" Shouted Allen, running from the temple. At other times, Lavi would have embraced his lover with open arms, but this time around, Lavi kept his watchful eye on the man sitting casually on the roof. Allen caught up to him and looked at what kept Lavi's attention.

"T-Tyki?" Allen gasped. Allen took a step forward, but Lavi held him back with a protectively arm. Confused, Allen looked at Lavi for an explanation. Tyki continued to smile sweetly.

"Allen, Tyki's the last remaining Noah, sent by the Queen to kill you," Lavi explained, his voice emotionless as he kept his sight on Tyki for any sudden movements.

"Not only him," Answered Tyki, casting a mysterious look. True to his word, Allen detected the Noah's mark on Tyki's right hand, a sign that he was a fully-fledged Noah. It was hidden by his gloves all this time! Tyki laughed maniacally, making the two positioned themselves for an attack. Then Tyki sent them an amused glance at their protectiveness for each other.

"Haha! Look how lovely you are! But sadly, I'm afraid that I can easily tear you both apart as easy as I can snap my fingers,"

"What are you talking about?" Lavi growled. Tyki smiled evilly.

"Well, Lavi, do you want to know why your dear Allen is acting all jumpy lately? Well, do you want to know?"

"No, Lavi! Don't-"

"It's because when he was born, he was granted ultimate power by his Father Khonsu. But this power can only be unsealed at midnight today, a full moon! Allen kept this from you because he thought he might kill you with it!

"And Allen, do you know why Lavi is so identical to your first love? It's because Lavi is the descendant of Rabi himself! You still love Rabi because you knew Rabi was inside of him, not Lavi! What you didn't know is that Lavi is the true Prince of Egypt!"

There was silence in the air. Lavi couldn't believe what his ears are telling him. Allen was also in a paralyses state, the Noah's words echoing in his mind. Then Lavi turned away and left Allen's side without a word.

"W-Wait, Lavi!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why, Allen?" His voice drop dead, all warmth already left his mind and body. Lavi stopped, but faced his back to Allen. He couldn't bear to see his face any longer. Allen just stood by, fresh tears wetting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lavi,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Allen…. Good bye," Lavi left Allen into the hands of the Noah, his heart back to its emotionless state and his mind numb with the new information. He didn't hear Allen crying for him when he was left defenseless in the face of the killer, he didn't hear Tyki's loud and booming laughter when he approached the young shivering one, and he didn't hear his heart breaking into two. Continuing on his journey, Lavi left the journey's end to his own feet. Thus, he continued walking forward, never once looking back. And the full moon rose to its fullness in the gloomy sky.

* * *

_Sad violin playing roll please? I do hope you enjoy this 2nd last chapter, and woah, did I just update this story twice in one day? XD It's a shame all good things have to come to and end :') I want to thank thank THANK:_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

**BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiari Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,**

**3LittleRedBird3,  
**

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa,  
**

**LaLaPanda9,  
**

**Error(Guest),  
**

**ChiOokamiRyu,  
**

**Magicsinger****,**_  
_

**Butterfly(Guest),  
**

**SecretlyADemon,  
**

**Vespisia,  
**

**jozefien,  
**

**Himeko14X,**_  
_

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**WithoutWingsX,  
**

**whisperypath,  
**

**dreamcatcher-fluffysama,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**FallenAngelOfLove666,  
**

**zeecloud9,  
**

**LightMyBulb,  
**

**Wolfgirliri,  
**

**bama,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97,**

**The Puppeteer Master,**

**yuuishotstuff20,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**_  
_

_for again, your lovely support! Hopefully, I didn't mess up anything! Please review and have a great day! =D_**  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Full Moon

Lavi walked along the edge of the long and gracious Nile River that was the pride and joy of all Egyptians. The stars that were crying tears of rain reflected shiningly at the river's soft surface. The mere mortal walked on, ignoring their harmonious pleas to turn around and save their sorrowful Master from his long-awaiting death. The full moon stood guard over the blessed sky, now darkened with grief and pity for the humans below its watchful eye. Finally, the heartbroken archeologist sat down to break even. He felt a deep emptiness in his heart that was supposedly filled with the love he had for Allen. All those swirling foreign thoughts taunted his clear view of reality, giving him false illusions and ill-will thoughts. If only there were no secrets between us, then that would be enough for me. Lavi just didn't have the courage to stand up, so he continued to lament on himself.

The thunder rumbled from the high heavens and Lavi watched the night clouds turned grey with the coming of their Master. Silent strikes of lightning struck in the belly of the said growing floating cottons in the sky. Then the bellowing cry of a bird-of-prey came a-thundering down the Earth. Two giant falcons that seem to be fitted with golden armor flew smoothly towards Lavi, who was now staring at the very magnificence which are the birds. The large falcons swooped down and they shined a bright light rivaled to the stars that were still crying their hearts out. Lavi gasped in awe as a man and a woman stood proudly before him. Correction: A God and a Goddess.

Khonsu was gladded in his royal armor shone gleaming in the night surroundings, granting him the name God of the Moon. In his hand held the staff in which he always carried, forever in the presence of Gods' symbol, Ankh. Lavi presumed that the Goddess beside Him went by the name Hathor, the Goddess of joy and motherhood. Instead of a staff, she held nothing, contended on just using her magic alone when the time comes for battle. The Goddess of love was also in full armor, protecting her from the dangers that were to come. Despite both Their differences, both held worry and panic in Their once-dignified faces. One more worried than the other.

"What are you doing, Lavi? Do you not care that Allen's in trouble?" Khonsu came up face to face with the solemn Lavi. The unafraid mortal only shook his heavy head in reply.

"He doesn't need my help. So what if he obtains ultimate power? It doesn't affect me at all,"

"You stupid mortal! The course to obtaining ultimate power is more than just glitter and happiness, you know! If something goes asunder, then the whole world dies!" Khonsu growled, His worrying face now turned to anger. Lavi snapped his head up when he heard those words. He looked at the beautiful Goddess for an explanation, and She readily gave him one.

"To obtain ultimate power, Allen has to undergo one condition: He has to merge body and soul with Khonsu here-"

"That time spam during the merging will leave both Allen and I totally defenseless to outside dangers. The Noahs had a secret agenda to killing Allen. Because in killing him, they would be killing me, a God," Khonsu continued.

Lavi withheld the urge to gap open his mouth. If Khonsu, the Moon God dies, it would mean catastrophic ends to the whole world! "If that's so, then You're only doing this to save Yourself, not Allen!"

A slap echoed through the Nile River. Hathor kept her silent face on as Lavi was ominously slapped on the cheek by Allen's Father in Heaven. Khonsu stared straight at the imbecile that His son had fallen in love for, His eyes fired like the deep blood that was flowing through His very veins.

"Allen is My son, my living flesh and blood. I would tear down mountains and tame seas and crush volcanoes for him if he wished it so. I love him for the bottom of my Godly heart, so watch your mouth, mortal," Khonsu said quietly.

"If You really love him, why are You here, talking to me? Shouldn't You be there saving him?" Lavi said cautiously, afraid of bringing the Dark Side of Khonsu out. Hathor shook her head in denial, her face now showed regret and pain.

"The one rule that the Gods implemented was that we do not war with the humans. We cannot get involve in their lust of blood, you see,"

Khonsu stepped back, his face also in the verge of breaking apart by that simple yet terrifying rule. Lavi reviewed the way Khonsu and Hathor clenched and unclenched their fists in silent frustration; their body language showed the meaning of straight up helplessness for them being unable to do anything to save their beloved son from death. Their deep love in their eyes didn't go undetected by Lavi, and he felt his anger leaving him.

"Allen doesn't love me... He loves Rabi, that person living in my body right now. That's the guy he loves, not me," Lavi said somberly. Khonsu and Hathor perked up and trade an unreadable glance to each other. Khonsu represented the Gods once more.

"Then do you wish Rabi to leave you?" Khonsu asked, his staff now transformed to the almighty scythe that was once held over Lavi's neck. Before Lavi could answer, Khonsu swerved His weapon at Lavi, cutting through his body as easily as slicing through butter. Lavi felt a jolt of pain inside him, as if someone has grabbed hold part of his soul and was now pulling it away from him. As quickly as it appeared, the string of pain left, leaving Lavi to pant on the ground.

"What did you do?" Lavi asked when his voice came back to normal. Khonsu released His scythe to return it back to His loyal staff.

"I sent Rabi back to the World of the Dead, where he belongs. By now, I think he's having a nice long talk with Anubis... Do you feel any different, Lavi?"

Lavi realized that Khonsu had called him 'Lavi', not idiot or mortal. He reverently denied Khonsu's question.

"I don't feel any different. Like nothing happened,"

"That's because nothing really happened. You've been in control of your own mind, body and soul from the very beginning. Rabi didn't do anything, while you did everything. I don't know what that lying tongue of a Noah said to you, but heed My words; Allen loves you and only you, Lavi,"

_I love you and only you, Lavi. _Allen's real confession came ringing into Lavi's calm head. He mentally hit himself for being such a stubborn fool, and now Allen's going to pay for his mistakes if he doesn't act quickly! Khonsu tilted His head upwards to the sky as if hearing some message from the stars above.

"Even now I can still hear Allen calling for you, Lavi. Can you not hear him? He's crying at the tomb where you had found him. What will you do; will you leave him and the world in jeopardy once again?"

Lavi didn't answer the question, for he was already on the way back to the tomb, where it had all began. Khonsu and Hathor bid him farewell, sending him a gift to help him on his mission. If They can't deal with the murderer directly, there are other ways to get involve indirectly.

While Lavi ran with the constant wind at his heels, Lavi felt his whole body obeying the laws of gravity. Then as the royal armor of the Gods fitted him like a glove, Lavi felt himself getting lighter. Swirls of magic and ancient language were integrated into the armor, granting Lavi a temporary shell of protection. Then a falling star came down at Lavi's side, picking up his pace with the now-armored mortal. Lavi saw a samurai with his sword unsheathed at his side, his speed now matching his.

"I'm Yu Kanda, loyal to my Master, Khonsu. I'm here to assist you," Kanda introduced himself curtly. Lavi gave a quick nod at his partner before picking up his speed. Lavi looked up at the now full moon that was threatening to blind the earth below with its ungodly brightness and slumbering power. There was not much time left till midnight, as the two warriors ran against time.

Meanwhile, Allen was struggling against the metal-cold chains that were holding him in place on the giant altar. Khonsu's unwavering statue looming behind him, Allen could not do much but try futilely to summon his waning powers. As the full moon came crawling slowly above him, Allen felt himself being drained of power and energy, his moment of weakness almost dawning before him. The full moon was sapping his last remaining energy, before completely burning him out for Khonsu to begin the merging. Tyki was pacing impatiently around the altar, his eyes darting in all directions for any signs of trouble. When he saw Allen slipping into unconsciousness, Tyki gleamed evilly. Taking his long sword out that was blood-thirsty for four centuries now; Tyki readied his sword at the peak of Allen's chest, where the heart was beating ever so slowly. The moment when Khonsu enters Allen's body will be His last moment.

Then a loud cry shot through the silent sky and Tyki found himself face to face with an angry star samurai. Time was ticking away, the moon almost to its full completion state. Allen's vision became blurry, but he didn't miss the familiar red-hair he loves so very much.

"Lavi!" Allen cried in relief, his heart beginning to beat faster now. Lavi unsheathed the singing silver sword that Khonsu gave him and sliced open one side of the chains easily. Tyki heard the clanging of broken chains and saw Allen being released from his bounds. Tyki let out an enraged cry and hurled Lavi back into the pillar behind with a surge of red energy. Then the sky was turning darker, the moon right in the place where it should be four centuries ago, at midnight on its fullest of power. Tyki sliced his sword in an uppercut, making Kanda stepped a few meters back for defense. A few meters back was enough for Tyki to run towards the struggling Allen and thrust his sword downwards, aiming true to Allen's heart. The moment of merging had begun, the moon showing its moment of defenselessness to its murderer.

"Allen!" Lavi felt his body split into two. Allen opened his eyes to Lavi's voice. And held his breath. There, lying on his hands and knees above him was a much wounded Lavi with a sword pierced straight through his heart cavity. Allen didn't feel the droplets of blood pelting his white face, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't feel the air around him turn colder as the night turn darker. He didn't feel his Father that was currently residing inside his empty soul. No, Allen didn't care about that. All he could think of was the man he loved that sacrificed his very life for him. Lavi looked at his beloved one last time with his eyes full of love and warmth, his face smiling softly at the shocked Allen.

"I love you and only you, Allen," Those were Lavi's last departing words before falling down at Allen's side. Allen's eyes turned blood-lust red as Lavi's blood seeped into his shirt like water, the metallic smell covering his sense and blinding his mind.

**"LAVI!"**Allen cried, embracing his Dark Side and ultimate power to the maximum. The moon turned red, showing the true spirit of Allen and Khonsu's suffering. Tyki stepped back fearfully, as he saw both Allen the Prince of Egypt and Khonsu the Moon God inside his darkened eyes. The stars cry their songs of praises and mercy, their joyous voice in one melodious harmony. The wind and seas and mountains ad everything God has made came roaring their alliance to the Perfect One. Allen's sword appeared at his side, but instead of its usual silver color, it came to him in glorious gold and red; the color of the Gods. He walked forward, every step making the Earth bow down to its feet and the sky falling to its knees at this wondrous sight. Allen and Khonsu now combined wore their emotionless mask of gold as the wielding arm stand at the ready to drink the blood of the tainted.

**"Pass judgment upon the wicked, Crown Clown,"**And Tyki's life ended with just a swipe of the Gods' weapon.

The moon turned back to its normal state, not having its bloodthirsty side taking over anymore. Allen was crying over Lavi's dead body, his tears falling like the rain from heaven above. For once in four centuries, Allen felt his heart break into tiny pieces and his feelings crying out in pain and remorse. All was well, the Earth was saved and he was still alive, but for what price? What use of life is to Allen if life itself was already dead, in his arms? Allen let his defenses fall as he cried out in sadness, and only the stars above followed his example. Inside him lay a quiet and lamenting Khonsu, who watched Allen hugging Lavi tightly from a distance. Even from the depths of his heart, Khonsu could feel the sadness that dwelled around him. He sent an apologetically prayer to Amun for what He's about to do.

_Allen, do you really love Lavi?_

_Yes, Father. With all my heart and strength. _Allen sniffed inwardly, failing to keep his emotions in check. Khonsu smiled at His son.

_Then We will trade, My son.  
_  
_Trade? _Allen enquired. Khonsu was already summoning up a spell for this specific task in mind, Hathor and Isis giving Him the strength and magic needed to do so.

_Your ultimate power for Lavi's soul. _Osiris nodded His undead head in agreement while holding onto the sleeping soul of the deal. Allen widens his eyes and blinked back the tears.

_But take in mind that if you sacrifice Our ultimate power, you will be living the life of a normal human mortal, with the absence of magic and power. _Khonsu said the terms of the deal, but He already knew what would be Allen's answer.

_I don't care. I would rather live a short life with the one I love then live forever without him by my side. He sacrificed his life for me; it's fitting that I will do the same, Father. _Thoth laughed calmly at Allen's wise words. Khonsu joined in the lighted laughter before leaving Allen's body. Kissing his forehead, Khonsu hugged His son for what He hoped wouldn't be the last time before Osiris comes to claim His soul. By then, Khonsu would make sure that these two will spend the rest of eternity in the Field of Reeds, forever together.

_I love so much, My son. I'm proud of you. _Placing Lavi's soul back into his body, Khonsu left the couple alone and entered the heavens to watch the scene unfold with his family.

"L-Lavi?" Allen whispered, afraid to break the silence. His heart gave a jump as he felt Lavi's chest rise up and down to breath, telling him that Lavi was finally alive. The body has accepted its soul once more! Lavi cringed his eyebrow before opening his green eye to a worried Allen. That was a beautiful picture he didn't mind waking up to. Lavi smiled lovingly and grasped Allen's wet cheek with a shaky hand. Allen felt the warmth coming from it and kissed the palm of his hand gently. Allen closed the gap between them as he softly kissed Lavi, giving him all love that he had for the red-head.

"I love you, Lavi,"

"I love you too, Allen," Lavi finally replied, kissing Allen back feverishly. The two spent the night lavishing each other with kisses and touches, sending messages of love and loyalty towards one another. And as they made love underneath the light blue sky of the morning night, Allen and Lavi fell into each others' arms like a missing jigsaw puzzle made for each other, and the picture was finally perfect.

* * *

_Ah, I hope the ending's adequate enough, I'm not realy used to writing this fluff much. I do hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing this! Well, that's the end, and again, I'd like to shout out one last time to these wonderful people who gave me motivation:_

**Loving Laven,**

**kitsune630,** **  
**

**DGrayManFanatic,  
**

**velli9,**

**RhiannonWolf,****  
**

**1o1,  
**

**Mizunou,  
**

**BeastlyB,****  
**

**Killfith,  
**

**Xxgrayheartxx,  
**

**Kiari Walker,****  
**

**Shattered Teacup,  
**

**Silver** **Hummingbird,**

**Lenore91,  
**

**Pharaohyamifan,  
**

**neko1998,  
**

**happy-synthesiser,  
**

**Princess Merleen,****  
**

**Hanashi o suru,  
**

**TheWhatNinja,  
**

**wasurenaide-bolero,**

**3LittleRedBird3,  
**

**TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa,  
**

**LaLaPanda9,  
**

**Error(Guest),  
**

**ChiOokamiRyu,  
**

**Magicsinger****,**_  
_

**Butterfly(Guest),  
**

**SecretlyADemon,  
**

**Vespisia,  
**

**jozefien,  
**

**Himeko14X,**_  
_

**fallendestinyxx,  
**

**WithoutWingsX,  
**

**whisperypath,  
**

**dreamcatcher-fluffysama,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**FallenAngelOfLove666,  
**

**zeecloud9,  
**

**LightMyBulb,  
**

**Wolfgirliri,  
**

**bama,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97,**

**The Puppeteer Master,**

**yuuishotstuff20,**

**ShimmeringCrimson,**_  
_

**kh07gl,**_  
_

**James Birdsong(guest),  
**

_Without you, there wouldn't be any Laven stories! I hope we would meet again someday sometime! :) Thank you very much for your undivided attention! Please review one last time and have a blessed day! =D  
_


End file.
